Are you my Mommy?
by Chuquita
Summary: Vejitto? Whatever happened to him anyway? After 2 weeks of driving Lord Enma insane the aggrivated ogre decides to send him back to Earth. Dende takes Vejitto in and decides the best thing is to leave him in the custody of his parents. But which one? How
1. Meet Vejitto; Veggie's a MOMMY!; ouji-ey...

11:17 PM 6/8/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DBZ ep268 "Fusion!! Vegeta's Pride and Goku's Anger"  
{Goku:} [holding out the Potara] There's no time to talk, just put this in your right ear. Please!  
{Vegeta:} Why?  
{Goku:} If you put this on too, we'll fuse together.  
{Vegeta:} Fuse?  
{Goku:} Right. Then a super strong warrior will be born from the mixture of our strengths!  
{Vegeta:} Do you think I'm that stupid!? Why should I trust you!?  
{Goku:} Vegeta!!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to another story by yours truely. For anyone who remembers way back in February in  
one of my fics, "Camp Kakarrot" we had Vejitto over as our special guest. Since he's actually in today's fic we decided to  
have his "brother" as our guest.  
Goku: (happily) Gogeta!  
Vegeta: Oh great, another half-kako'ed moron.  
Goku: He is not a moron Veggie! How dare you say such things about your own children!  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) THEY ARE NOT OUR CHILDREN YOU BLOCKHEAD!!!  
Gogeta: [enters and sits down between Son & Chu] Hello. My name is Gogeta and I have 30 minutes to live.  
Goku: (sympathetically) Really? That's kinda sad.  
Gogeta: It isn't when you consider I'm going to be spending almost half that time here chatting with you bakayaros.  
Vegeta: (perks up) (to Son) Did he just say "bakayaros"?  
Goku: Yes he did.  
Vegeta: [moves his chair between Chu & Goggie] (grins) [shakes his hand] So! How ya doin, 'son'?  
Gogeta: Lousy. My kako-brained brother gets a whole fic and almost 5 episodes in the show and what do I get. 2 MINUTES in  
ONE movie.  
Goku: (grins) I do enjoy movies.  
Gogeta: Yeah, but 5 half hour episodes! That's like, uh....uh....a lot!  
Vegeta: (smirks) You just pulled a Kakarrot.  
Gogeta: (whining) I DID NOT!!!  
Goku: [looks at himself] (confused) Where?  
Chuquita: Actually, 5 episodes is about 150 minutes. Which is also 2 hours and 30 minutes.  
Gogeta: (sniffles) I didn't even get 2 minutes and 30 SECONDS.  
Goku: Awwww, poor baby. [hugs Goge]  
Gogeta: (smiles) Thanks Mommy.  
Goku: (giggles) Goggie's as sweet as little Veggie, on the inside....wait, did you call me Mommy?  
Gogeta: Yeah?  
Goku: But, that doesn't make any sense. Ji-chan called me the Daddy.  
Gogeta: (sits up) We happen to disagree on several things conserning that.  
Vegeta: Does that make me the Daddy this time?  
Gogeta: (nods) Yup!  
Vegeta: WOO-HOO! (pauses) You're not gonna do any stupid Kako-stunts and put any #1 Daddy stickers on my shirt, are you?  
Gogeta: Why would I do that?  
Goku: (grins) Ji-chan put a #1 Mommy sticker on Veggie's shirt the last time he was here.  
Gogeta: (rolls his eyes) Yah, that's Vejitto alright.  
Chuquita: (happily) So, ready to get this story started Googie?  
Goku: (Mr. Correction) It's Go-JEE, not Goo-GEE.  
Chuquita: I like callin him Googie though. It's like that old Animaniacs cartoon. "Make a Googie".  
Goku: (grins) Me-n-Veggie made a Googie.  
Gogeta: (sweatdrops)  
Vegeta: (face turns bright red) [slams his head on the desk] (groaning) OHhhhhhhhh...  
Goku: And we made a Ji-chan too.  
Vegeta: (groans with embarassment) Somebody up there--take me NOW!  
Chuquita: Aww, Vedge, ya can't leave yet. We're just about to start the fic.  
Goku: Yeah Veggie, don't be a party-pooper.  
Vegeta: (sniffs the seat of his chair) What???  
Goku: ... (heart-melting) AWWWWWW silly confused little Veggie who makes me laugh. Sit down so we can give the summary.  
  
  
Summary: Vejitto? What ever happened to him anyway? After 2 weeks of driving Lord Enma insane the aggrivated ogre decides to  
get rid of the saiyajin by sending him back to Earth along with the rest of the people killed by Buu. Unwillingly, Dende  
takes Vejitto to his tower and decides the best thing to do is to leave him in the custody of his parents. But which one?  
How will Goku and Vegeta react to the latest edition of a third saiyajin even stronger than themselves? How will Chi-Chi  
react to meeting one of her worst nightmares face-to-face? Will Vejitto ever find his real Mommy?  
  
Goku: Wasn't there a Dr. Seuss book by the same name of this story.  
Chuquita: Something similiar I think.  
Gogeta: (cheerfully) Oh yeah! The one with the little baby bird that keeps trying to find his mommy and mistakes all these  
other animals for her like a cat and a dog and even a jet--  
Vegeta: (looks at Goggie skeptically)  
Gogeta: (laughs nervously) Heh-heh-heh, not that I actually READ Dr. Seuss books, I mean, they're for little kids and, uh,  
heh-heh, let's start the fic, shall we?  
Chuquita: With pleasure.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" Hey, what's this button do? " Vejitto said as his finger hung eagerly upon the large red button on Enma's desk.  
" DON'T TOUCH THAT! " Lord Enma snapped at him.  
Vejitto blinked, then glared at the large red creature, " HEY! Do you know who I am! I am the greatest saiyajin  
warrior ever to live! I can push any buttons I like! "  
" Uhh, oh, look over there, a cookie! " Enma said changing the subject, pointing to the corner of the room.  
" OOH! COOKIES! I LOVE COOKIES! " Vejitto grinned, hopping off the desk and running towards the other end of the  
room, " You better not be tricking me! Because if you are I'll-- "  
" --destroy me. I know, I know. " Enma gritted through his teeth, a vein bulging on his forehead. It had been nearly  
2 weeks since Majin Buu had been defeated. While those who had been destroyed or eaten alive by Buu had been sent back to  
Earth, Vejitto presented an odd case. No two people had ever been seperated after fusing with the portara earrings. And when  
the fusion's essence had first been sent to his office, he had to admit he was a little surprised himself. It was strange  
because Enma really couldn't directly send him anywhere. Vejitto did exist, but the question remaining was that was he  
technically born. Goku and Vegeta had survived the un-fusion, so Vejitto had to be a completely different entity all together  
. Besides, Enma had practically no records on the guy or what to do in such a case. So he decided to do the only thing he  
COULD do.  
" DENDE!! " he pressed a blue button on his desk, instantly causing the short namekian to appear infront of him.  
" Wha--huh? " Dende looked around, confused and still in his nightie. He then noticed Enma & gulped, " WAHH!!  
Enma-sama! " he bowed nervously, " To what do I owe the, uhh, pleasure? "  
" Dende, I have a problem. " he said, fatigue in his voice. Dende looked up at him.  
" Sir, you don't look like you've slept in days! " Dende gawked.  
" 2 weeks to be precise, Dende. " Enma cringed, " You see, I've had quite a 'bug', and it's starting to make me VERY  
CRANKY. " he narrowed his eyes at Dende.  
" A, bug? " Dende blinked.  
" Hey, there's no cookies over there! " Vejitto said angrily, dashing around infront of Enma's desk. He grinned,  
" Hey! It's Denny! Hi Denny! " he waved happily.  
" How??? " Dende gawked at the figure.  
" Don't ask me. " Enma said, annoyed as he shuffled some papers on his desk, " I thought I'd be rid of him as soon  
as everyone else got wished back to life. He's been halo-less for a while now and he STILL HASN'T LEFT! " he pounded his fist  
down on the desk.  
" Aww, you're not mad, you're just saying that cuz ya like me! " Vejitto put on his best Son-grin.  
" Dende, as guardian of Earth, I'm leaving Vejitto in your custody. " Enma smirked evilly, tired, " Do with him as  
you please. "  
" ARE YOU NUTS!!! " Dende panicked, " I CAN'T TAKE SON GOKU AND VEGETA BY THEMSELVES, NOT TO MENTION SOMEONE THAT'S  
BOTH!! "  
" Too bad, your problem. " Enma chuckled, then reached for the blue button, " Bye Dende! Good riddence, saiyajerk. "  
" *BEEP*! " Enma froze, then glanced to his left to see Vejitto with his hands pressed down on the red button.  
" Bye Enma-san! " he waved. A hole opened up underneath Lord Enma's chair, sending him plummeting downward. Vejitto  
grinned, " That's gonna take him a while to get back up here. " he jumped down and grabbed Dende by the wrist, " Come on  
Denny! Let's go home! "  
Dende sweatdropped, " Home...right. " he said, pressing the blue button and causing them to disappear.  
" By the way, nice dress. " Vejitto snickered.  
" IT'S NOT A DRESS IT'S A NIGHTIE!!!! "  
" Whatever you say Denny. "  
  
  
" Oh-kay, waitaminute. " Piccolo said outloud to Dende as they stood on Kami's tower at 3:00 in the morning. He was  
watching Vejitto jump around the lookout doing various sparring exercises, " Now let me get this straight. That thing over  
there is a saiyajin. "  
" Yes. "  
" But there are no other living saiyajins left with the exception of Son and Vegeta. "  
" Yes. "  
" And this guy is their 'baby'? "  
Dende sighed, " If you want to put it that way, then yes. In a way he is. "  
" ....AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! " Piccolo burst into laughter, " VEGETA'S A--HAHAHAHAHAHA-A  
Muh--MOMMY! HAHAHAHAHAHA--ack! " he froze to see Vejitto suspicously staring at him, face to face.  
" Who's my Mommy? " Vejitto narrowed his eyes.  
" Uh--your Mommy? " Piccolo blinked.  
" I suppose it WOULD be hard to chose exactly WHO he wants to be 'Mommy'. " Dende rubbed his chin.  
" Your Mommy's name is Vegeta. " Piccolo said, smirking. Dende sweatdropped.  
" PICCOLO!! " the little namek exclaimed.  
" Really? " Vejitto's eyes widened.  
" Really. " Piccolo said, " And guess what, both Mommy and Daddy live on this planet. "  
" REALLY??? " a look of excitement engulfed Vejitto's face.  
" Yes. Really. " Piccolo said flatly.  
" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! I'M GONNA LIVE WITH MOMMY AND DADDY! I'M GONNA LIVE WITH MOMMY AND DADDY! " Vejitto said  
in a sing-song voice as he ran around in a circle.  
" What have you done. " Dende said in a small voice, shocked, " You might have very well just instigated World  
War III!!! " he shrieked.  
" I know. " Piccolo grinned menacingly.  
" WHY WOULD YOU DO SUCH A THING!!!! " Dende screamed.  
" Revenge. "  
" REVENGE?!? "  
" Hey, YOU weren't Son Goku's "little buddy" for a full 5 years! " Piccolo said, disgusted.  
" SO?! "  
  
  
:::West City's 18th Mardi Gras; 2 years pre-Gohan...  
" HEY MACERANA MACERANA MACERANA! HEY MACERANA MACERANA MACERANA! " Goku sang horribly off-key in the gigantic crowd  
of celebrating people. All dressed in sombaros and other Mexican gear. Piccolo stood in the middle of the group with a large  
sombaro on his head and a clearly aggitated look on his silent face, " COME ON PICCY! SING WITH ME! AY YAI YAI YAI!!! " he  
grinned, tossing several plastic flower lays on the top of Piccolo's sombaro like a ring toss.:::  
  
  
" ...everything was going painfully smooth until Goku decided to start up a cha-cha line. " Piccolo growled, deeply  
embarassed, " I didn't want to be in his little line so he had the whole gang of them make a circle around me while they  
were doing it. He thought I was enjoying myself....how I loathe the title of the "little buddy". "  
" WHEE! " Vejitto's screeching jolted Piccolo out of his daydream. The tall namek looked up to see his turban/helmet  
was now missing along with his cape.  
" HEY! LOOK AT ME POPO! I'M PICCY-CHAN! " Vejitto said, wearing the aforementioned messing items.  
" Mr. Popo advices fusion child to remove Piccolo's clothing from fusion child's body. " Mr. Popo said, shaking his  
finger in Vejitto's direction.  
" Mmm--OH-KAY! " Vejitto shrugged, then plunked the helmet on Popo's head and wrapped the cape around his neck,  
" Hmm, nope. It doesn't do a THING for you. " he mocked, then giggled to himself.  
" And you want to KEEP this thing here? " Piccolo cocked an eyebrow at Dende.  
" Well, I didn't have much of a choice. I got orders from, uhh, higher up to take him into custody. But I AM allowed  
to dump him on someone else, as long as they're living on the same planet I'm guarding. "  
" But do we REALLY want to unlease this creature upon the Earth? " Piccolo thought outloud.  
" KA-MEH-HA-MEH-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! "  
" *FOOOSH!* " a huge beam of ki flew past Piccolo and Dende, nearly missing them.  
Mr. Popo looked up at Piccolo's helmet, which the ki had sliced in half. The two halfs fell off of Popo's head and  
landed on the floor.  
" Oh Mr. Popo's heart is beating very quickly. " Popo said, then fainted.  
" ...feel like dumpin somebody? " Piccolo said.  
" Let's dump him. " Dende agreed, " ...but where? "  
  
  
" Goku's!!! " Piccolo gawked as he, Dende, and Vejitto stood infront of the Son home.  
" Would you rather I drop him off at Capsule Corp to see what "Mommy" has to say about this. " Dende looked up at  
him with skepticism.  
" Actually, yes. I would. " Piccolo smirked.  
" I'm sure that Son Goku would take this much lighter than Vegeta would. " Dende explained, " And, besides, we don't  
have to tell them right away exactly WHO Vejitto is. I mean, how many people besides Majin Buu, Hercule, the dog and myself  
actually saw Vejitto in action? "  
" The Kaios... "  
" Yeah but they don't count. " Dende said, then reached for the doorbell, only to have Vejitto press his green head  
down with one hand and push the doorbell himself.  
" Heeheehee! " Vejitto grinned.  
" Hello? " a familiar voice said, opening the door.  
" AAUGH! CHI-CHI!!! " Piccolo yelped, " I WASN'T EXPECTING HER!!! "  
" Eehhh... " Dende shivered.  
" Dende? Piccolo? What are you two doing here? " Chi-Chi said, confused.  
" MOMMY!!! " a large figure glomped onto her, " MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!!! "  
" Eh??? " she pulled the figure away.  
" Are you my Mommy? " Vejitto asked anxiously.  
" Your MOMMY? " Chi-Chi said, " I'm not your Mo--*sniff*-*sniff* excuse me for a second. " she pushed him away,  
sniffing the air, " Where is he? "  
" Where's WHO? " Dende asked.  
" Ouji. " she narrowed her eyes, " I can smell that stinky little monster a mile away. WHERE ARE YOU VEGETA!!! "  
Chi-Chi snarled.  
" Vegeta? " Vejitto cocked his head. Chi-Chi took a good look at him and gasped.  
" YOU HAVE OUJI EYES! "  
" Awww, thanks....is that a good thing? " Vejitto asked curiously.  
" No, look. Your eyes. They're OUJI eyes. I'd recognize their shape anywhere! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, then paused, " Say  
who are you? "  
" I'm a fusion baby! " Vejitto said proudly.  
" ...GOKU!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at the top of her lungs.  
Goku walked towards the door, then sniffed the air and squealed, " LITTLE VEGGIE IS HERE!! " he bolted out the door  
and tackled the spiky black haired figure, " Oh little Veggie I am so happy to see you again it's been nearly 3 whole hours  
since you left and-- " he paused from hugging the saiyajin an stared at him, " --you're not my little buddy, are you? "  
" Last time I checked, no. " Vejitto said, a small glow in his face.  
" Oh...THAT'S OH-KAY! " Goku gave him another hug, then let go, " Hey Chi-chan, this guy glows red just like my lil  
Veggie! "  
" I'm...glowing? " Vejitto looked down at bright red arms and shrieked, " AHH!!! I'M GLOWING! I'M DISEASED! I'M GONNA  
DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE! I DON'T WANNA DIE!! " he cried, then pointed to Goku, " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BAKAYARO!!! "  
" Bakayaro... " Goku repeated in awe, then grinned and reached out to hug him again, " PERSON WHO IS RELATED TO  
LITTLE VEGGIE GIVE ME A HUG! "  
" AHH! " Vejitto zipped behind Piccolo.  
" There's nothing to be afraid of, your Kaasan does that too when your Daddy hugs her. " Piccolo rolled his eyes,  
" It's just genetics. "  
" Mommy? " Vejitto scratched his head, " Then that means, that's---MY DADDY! " he lept at Goku, latching onto him,  
" Hello Daddy! Didja miss me? " he asked eagerly.  
" Daddy??? " Goku said, confused.  
" Forget about it Goku, he accidentally called ME "mommy". " Chi-Chi whispered to him.  
" Maybe we are his mommy and daddy. I mean, he could be just like Mirai, you know, "from the future of the alternate  
dimension". " Goku suggested.  
Chi-Chi shook her head, " Nope. He's too short to be our son and he's got ouji eyes. "  
Goku looked down at Vejitto, " HEY! He does have eyes that look just like Veggie's. COOL! " he said cheerfully,  
" Maybe Chi-chan he is Mirai's brother. "  
" He DOES resemble Mirai, Bura, and Trunks...but they all have lavender hair. "  
" Maybe this guy happened to get lucky enough to get the Veggie-hair-color gene. " Goku said.  
" Then why did they bring him HERE! " Chi-Chi exclaimed.  
Goku sniffled, " What if Veggie threw him out? Poor little baby. "  
" We haven't been to Capsule Corp yet. " Dende said nervously.  
" Besides, Goku. If Vegeta knew he had a kid somewhere that looked THIS MUCH like a "real saiyajin" I doubt he'd  
just kick him out of the house. " she said, then looked at him curiously, " And WHAT'S a FUSION BABY! "  
" I dunno... " Goku trailed off, then felt something tugging at his pantleg and looked down to see Dende. He smiled,  
" Hello Denny! "  
" Hey, you call him Denny too? " Vejitto said, impressed, " Small world. "  
" Son Goku will you please follow me over here for a second. I have something to speak to you in private about. "  
Dende said.  
" Ooh, a secret. " Vejitto said, interested.  
" A secrety secret. " Goku added.  
" Just follow me! " Dende groaned.  
" Oh-kay! " Goku let go of Vejitto, " Bye person who looks like Veggie! "  
" Bye Daddy! " Vejitto waved.  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Now Son-San. About that saiyajin over there. " Dende began.  
" He IS a saiyajin? No kidding? " Goku's eyes widened, " Did somebody wish him back or somethin? He doesn't have any  
Veggie-battle-armor on or anything like that. "  
" His name is Vejitto. He wasn't born on Bejito-sei he was born on Earth. " Dende explained, " Vejitto is a fusion  
baby. He looks about your age but in reality he's only about 2 weeks old. "  
" 2 weeks...hey, we were fighting Majin Buu 2 weeks ago! " Goku came to realization.  
" Vejitto was born DURING the fight. By a pair of MAGICAL EARRINGS called the PORTARA. " Dende hinted at the large  
saiyajin.  
" His parents are a pair of women's jewelry??? Wow... " Goku said, amazed, then yelped as Dende jumped up and smacked  
him on the head.  
" NO!!! HE WAS BORN BY THE WEARERS OF THE _PORTARA_ EARRINGS!!!! " Dende gritted through his teeth, then calmed down,  
" Now WHO do you know of that was wearing the magical kaio's potara earrings, Goku? "  
He thought for a moment, " Hmm....me-n-Veggie! " Goku said happily.  
" Right. And that means that his genes are a mixture of-- "  
" Me-n-Veggie's? "  
" And who are his parents? "  
" Me-n-Veh---oh my goodness... " Goku's eyes widened large enough to engulf half his head, " I'm a Daddy...for a 3rd  
time!...repetitively! Amazing...I am a baby-making machine. "  
" Yes. " Dende sweatdropped, " Well, Son, you see your "fusion baby" had been, for the past two weeks, literally  
driving Enma-sama insane. He sent Vejitto back with me. I was wondering if you could, err, take care of him for a while until  
we find a good place for him to live permently. "  
Goku smiled at Dende and saluted him, " I will do my best to take care of me-n-Veggie's little, uh, grown, little  
grown baby. "  
" Good. And one more thing. " Dende held up one finger, " You are not to inform ANYBODY as to where Vejitto has come  
from, not to mention WHO he has come from. "  
" Not even little Veggie himself? "  
" ESPECIALLY not Vegeta! " Dende shook his head, " That would disasterous! "  
" But Veggie is always griping about how there's only 2 saiyajins left, I'd think he would be HAPPY to find out  
there's a third. " Goku said, confused.  
" Vejitto is also as strong as you and Vegeta's chi powers COMBINED. "  
" ...oh yeah. Veggie wouldn't like that. He's got that whole "I'm the prince so I'm the strongest" thing of his. "  
Goku said sadly, " How would I introduce them to each other anyways? "Hi Veggie, this is our fusion love child"...nope. I  
can't see that happening. " he shrugged, " Chi-chan wouldn't like it very much either... " he suddenly gasped, " OH NO!  
This doesn't mean I cheated on Chi-Chi does it!!! "  
" NO! NO! We had no idea Vejitto was his own creation until he was sent to Enma's in the first place. " Dende waved  
his arms about frantically, " We assumed Vejitto was just the two of you working the same body, like Gotenks was. "  
" Oh, that's a different kind of fusion. The dancing one is just sharing the same body space for 30 minutes. Nobody  
gets born THAT WAY. In fact, I don't really remember much of our fight with Buu when Veggie and I were fused together...he  
doesn't either. " Goku nodded, " We were in some kind of magical white void with lotsa beautiful stuff in it...but that is  
another story. "  
" That settles it then. If you two weren't the ones out in consiousness fighting Buu then that means HE was! " Dende  
pointed to Vejitto, who just waved friendily back.  
" Aww, Ji-chan reminds me of Veggie. Only taller! " Goku clasped his hands together, " I think I'm gonna go introduce  
myself. " he said, walking back over to the others.  
" GOKU WAIT! REMEMBER!!! "  
" Huh? Oh, I know, don't tell 'um about Ji-chan. Got it! " he grinned, then made his way towards Vejitto, " Hello  
Ji-chan. My name is Son Goku. I, too, am a saiyajin. "  
" This THING is a saiyajin!!! " Chi-Chi gawked, pointing to Vejitto.  
" According to Dende he is. " Goku smiled at her, " Oh! Denny also wants to know if Vejitto can stay here with us for  
a couple days. "  
Chi-Chi turned a pale green, " Go-chan, I don't know. I can barely cook enough food to feed you, Gohan, and Goten.  
But a fourth---we don't have the money! "  
Dende zapped something into his hand and was instantly holding several pounds of cash, " Here! " he held them out to  
Chi-Chi, who grinned greedily and snatched the money.  
" But I'm sure we can make room! " she said sweetly, then glared, " He's not related to OUJI-BOY, is he? "  
" Uhh, uhh, " Goku said nervously.  
" Of course not! " Dende interupted him, " Vejitto is a perfectly normal saiyajin, like Goku here. "  
" Oh. How long is he staying for? " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Couple days. We should be able to find an apartment for him by Monday. " Dende said.  
" Alright. I guess we could-- " Chi-Chi looked up to see Dende and Piccolo were already several miles away.  
" BYE VEJITTO! "  
" GOOD LUCK FINDING YOUR "MOMMY"! "  
" PICCOLO! " Dende smacked him over the head.  
The two nameks flew off, leaving Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vejitto standing there, utterly bewildered.  
" I have a bad feeling about this. " Chi-Chi mumbled as Goku showed Vejitto inside. Her eyes flickered when she  
noticed the all-to-familiar white gloves and yellow-tipped boots Vejitto was wearing, " And it screams the word "ouji". "  
  
  
" Vejitto, these are Chi-chan and I's sons, Gohan and Goten. " Goku said, pointing to the boys. Gohan was laying on  
the couch watching Goten and Trunks playing video games, " The one with the lavender hair is Trunks. He's not ours. He's  
Bulma and Veh--uhh, he lives at Capsule Corp. " the saiyajin put on a cheesy grin.  
" Can I play too? " he leaned his head over the top of the couch, staring at the glimmering TV screen. Gohan looked  
up at Vejitto and gawked.  
" Uhh, Dad, who's that? " he pointed to Vejitto.  
" Oh this is Ji-chan. He's a fusion baby and he's gonna be living with us till Monday when Dende gets him his very  
own apartment somewhere. " Goku explained.  
" Hey, are you guys saiyajins too? " Vejitto said eagerly, hopping onto the couch and rudely pushing Gohan to the  
other side. Gohan glared at him.  
" Yup! " Goten said, still paying attention the screen infront of him.  
" We're both half-saiyajins. " Trunks continued pressing the buttons on his controller, " My Toussan is the prince  
of an entire planet....oh, and Goten's dad's a saiyajin too. "  
" HEY! " Goten shouted, offended. He turned to Trunks while still managing to play the game, " You say it like my  
Dad isn't important. Will he's just as important as Uncle Veggie if not more! "  
" Veggie? Who's Veggie? " Vejitto blinked.  
Goku grinned, " He's my little buddy. He helped make yo--bake uhh, he helped me bake Majin Buu when we battled him.  
Yup, we fried him alright. Heh-heh-heh. " he laughed nervously.  
Vejitto narrowed his eyes, " You're covering up something, arentcha Daddy? "  
" Ulp! " Goku froze as the three boys instantly stopped what they were doing and stared wide-eyed at Goku and  
Vejitto.  
" Uhh, did he just call you Daddy, Toussan? " Gohan said, worried.  
" Naw, you're just hearing things. " Goku dismissed it, " Umm, Vejitto why don't you help me get the stuff ready  
for breakfast huh? "  
" YAY! " Vejitto cheered, " I LOVE BREAKFAST! "  
  
  
They entered the kitchen to find Chi-Chi busy making waffles. Vejitto peered over her shoulder and down at the  
mixture in the bowl.  
" Ooh, whatcha making, Pancakes? " he licked his chops.  
" Waffles. " Chi-Chi replied.  
" I like pancakes better than waffles. " Vejitto frowned.  
" Do you? I happen to know someone ELSE who prefers the SHORT stack to a waffle tower. " Chi-Chi said, emphasizing  
the word short.  
" Well he must have pretty good taste then. " Vejitto grinned.  
Chi-Chi snorted, " Oh he'll have good taste alright. One of these days I'm gonna boil him alive in that pot outside,  
THEN we'll see how good he tastes! " she stirred the batter more aggressively.  
" She seems a little tense. " Vejitto said, sitting down in Chi-Chi's chair next to Goku.  
" Get out of my chair. " Chi-Chi said shortly.  
" Sorry. " Vejitto apologized, then grabbed a nearby stool that looked as though someone had been using it as a  
chair and sat down.  
" So, "Vejitto". " Chi-Chi said as she set a large plate of waffles in the middle of the table, " Those are very  
interesting gloves and boots you're wearing. "  
Goku looked around the room nervously.  
" Yeah, they are pretty cool. Keep my hands nice-n-toasty! " Vejitto smiled.  
" Where did you get them? Did you buy them somewhere? Where they a gift? " she asked.  
" Nah, I was born with 'um. " he cooly replied.  
Chi-Chi froze, " Waitaminute. Go back. You were BORN with them on? "  
" Sure. Aren't all fusion babies? " Vejitto looked at her innocently.  
Chi-Chi leaned her elbow on the table, " Vejitto how old are you? "  
" 2 weeks. " Vejitto grinned.  
" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him blankly, then narrowed her eyes in a sarcastic expression, " ROAD TRIP!!!! "  
  
  
" Chi-Chi, I don't see WHY we're taking Trunks home early. " Goku scratched his head. He was sitting next to her in  
the car. Chi-Chi was driving. They had somehow managed to fit Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vejitto in the backseat.  
" We're not taking him home early Goku, we're just dropping the three of them off at Bulma's so I can have a little  
"chat" with our ouji friend. " she said, snarling at the road ahead of her.  
Goku sighed, depressed, " Chi-chan is angry at Veggie even when he doesn't do anything wrong. "  
" That's because I know he envitably IS going to do something wrong. I am merely preparing myself for that moment,  
whenever it is to arrive. " she nodded.  
" How long do you think that'll be? " Goku asked.  
" How much longer till we get to Capsule Corp? "  
" About 10 minutes. "  
" Well, there you go then. "  
Goku sweatdropped.  
" So, what's Veggie like? " Vejitto asked, leaning between the two front seat chairs.  
" He's evil. Pure EVIL!! " Chi-Chi growled.  
" Actually Veggie's pretty sweet. " Goku giggled, " A little grumpy though. "  
" Grumpy?? "  
" You'll see! "  
" Well, if he's anywhere near as nice as my Mommy then I'll be glad to meet him. " Vejitto said proudly.  
" Heh-heh-heh, yeah, I'm sure they're both very nice people. " Goku laughed, then gulped.  
  
  
" OUJI!!! OPEN UP!! DO YOU HEAR ME!!! " Chi-Chi screamed as she pounded on the door to Capsule Corp.  
" Ehfa mpmahheh? " Mirai opened the door, looking groggy. He was still in his boxer shorts and looked as if he still  
hadn't shaved yet this morning.  
" Chi-Chi? Goku? What are you two doing here this early in the morning? " Bulma pushed past Mirai. She was already  
dressed and ready for work, " I have a meeting in four hours that's going to take me nearly three hours to drive to! "  
" Aww, don't worry Bulma, I'm sure you'll get there in PLENTY of time. " Goku said happily, " And by the way, there's  
more then just two of us. Actually, there's six! "  
" Six? "  
" Hi Mom! " Trunks came bounding in, followed by Goten. Gohan entered and tried to stiffle his laughter as he walked  
past Mirai.  
" Whanah huh? " Mirai said sleepily.  
" Mirai, dear you can go back to sleep now. " Bulma smiled kindly at her son, then turned him in the direction of  
his room and watched as he hobbled towards it. Mirai made it to his room and accidently walked into the wall. Bulma  
sweatdropped.  
" He's not a morning person. " Chi-Chi said.  
" He doesn't get that from me. " Bulma shrugged.  
" Well I love mornings! " Goku said happily.  
" ME TOO! " Vejitto raised his hand. Goku froze.  
Bulma scratched her head, confused as she pointed to each person in the group, " 1, 2, 3, " she turned back to  
Chi-Chi, Goku, and Vejitto, " 4, 5... "  
" SIX! " Vejitto said excitedly.  
" Veh--Vegeta??? " Bulma gawked at him.  
" VejiTTO. " Goku corrected her.  
" Oh my God, he looks just like him...I mean, if this guy wasn't almost as tall as Goku and didn't have those bangs  
infront. " she said, surprised.  
" Yes, he DOES share several physical similarites to the EVIL ONE, doesn't he? " Chi-Chi said, annoyed.  
" Oh boy... " Bulma sweatdropped, " Not this again! "  
" I was wondering if I could have a little talk with Vegeta about this, err, person. " Chi-Chi glared up at Vejitto,  
who just grinned back.  
" Well, he's in the gravity room right now, but I-- "  
" --VEGGIE TIME! " Goku cheered, then zipped off in the direction of the room.  
" --don't think he's in the mood to see anyone. " Bulma finished, then groaned.  
Vejitto looked around the room, then walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge, and returned carrying a large fish  
and a can of Pepsi. He walked around the couch infront of the wide-screen TV and hopped onto the couch in the usual spot  
and position Vegeta normally sat in.  
" ....my God that's weird. " Bulma murmured.  
Chi-Chi put her hands on her hips, " Fish and Pepsi? " she cocked an eyebrow at Vejitto.  
" You got a problem with that? " he narrowed his eyes in a ouji-like manner.  
" Yes, I do. " Chi-Chi replied. The two staring each other down.  
Vejitto broke into a grin, " Well why don't ya come join me and I'll let ya have half of it! " he poined to the fish.  
Chi-Chi fell to the ground animé style, " WAHHH!! "  
  
  
" Hee-hee-hee. " Goku had his face pressed against the little red-tinted window on the gravity room door and was busy  
making faces at Vegeta. Fortuantely for him the prince had his back facing the door and was unaware of the larger saiyajin's  
presence, " Silly Veggie. " he giggled, then puffed up his cheeks and smushed his tongue against the window, making it appear  
huge, " LAHLAHLAHLAHLAHALHALAHLAH!!! "  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder and shrieked, falling down. He growled, embarassed by Goku's laughter. The ouji got  
to his feet and opened the door, only to be tackled to the floor.  
" LITTLE VEGGIE!!! " Goku grinned madly, " Good morning little buddy 'o mine! How are you doing this fine 6'clock  
hour? "  
" Kakarrotto what are you doing here? " Vegeta squeaked out, the weight of Goku's body, added to the 500X normal  
gravity setting on the machine sending pain signals throughout his body.  
" I just came here to say hello to my favorite little buddy. " he smiled.  
" Aww, really? " Vegeta said, touched.  
" Yup. "  
" That's nice Kaka-chan...NOW GET OFF OF ME BEFORE I CRUSH YOU INTO A MILLION LITTLE KAKO-PIECES!!! " he roared. Goku  
easily lept to his feet, adjusting too nicely to the enhanced gravity.  
" So, what number are we up to today, huh? " he walked over to the room's computer, " Ooh! 500, wow? " Goku said,  
impressed.  
" Amazing, aren't I? " Vegeta got up, grinning proudly.  
" Yeah. Gosh Veggie, if you really weighed this much, you'd be 66,000 pounds! That's one chubby Veggie. " Goku  
snickered at the thought of a largely overweight Vegeta.  
" Thank you Kakarrot, how very clever of you. " Vegeta grumbled as he turned off the machine. He thought for a  
moment, " How did you figure that out anyway? "  
" Oh, I read the screen. " Goku pointed to the computer, which read Vegeta's weight VS his weight multipled by the  
gravity.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " You had me worried there for a moment. I thought you took some smart pills or something? "  
he chuckled.  
" ...Veggie thinks I'm dumb? " the ouji turned a pale white and looked to his left to see Goku staring at him w/big  
sparkily eyes that were ready to explode with tears any second.  
Vegeta turned bright red, " WAH! NO! NO YOU'RE NOT DUMB KAKARROTTO! REALLY! " he waved his hands infront of Goku,  
who instantly changed back into his usual cheerful self.  
" Aww, Veggie thinks I'm smart! " Goku said happily.  
" I wouldn't go THAT far... " Vegeta mumbled.  
" Ehhhhhh... " the larger saiyajin started to whine again, his eyes flooding up.  
" OHHHHH....KAKARROT CUT IT OUT! "  
" ...K! " Goku gave him a thumbs-up sign as they walked out of the room, " What do you wanna do now little Veggie? "  
" I'm going to eat, Kakarrot. " Vegeta smiled, " I saved the last can of Pepsi just for me. AND I hid it in a secret  
spot in the fridge that only _I_ know about. "  
" Veggie the spy. " Goku said, then giggled.  
" By the way, do you happen to know anything about the mackeral I found in the meat bin last night? " he narrowed his  
eyes at Goku, who just looked back blankly.  
" Mackeral...oh yeah! I caught him yesterday. But Chi-Chi called me home before I could eat him so I just left him  
in your fridge-- "  
" --and now the whole thing REEKS of it! " Vegeta threw his arms in the air.  
" Sorry little Veggie. " Goku said sadly as they approached the end of the hall and reached the living room. Goku  
shrieked at the sight of Vejitto on the couch and dashed infront of Vegeta, " Heheheheheheheh, you know what Veggie, why  
don't we go the other way to the kitchen, ne? " he said nervously.  
" Why? We're practically here! " Vegeta said, " Hey, what's that? "  
" AHH! WHAT'S WHAT!!! " Goku gulped.  
Vegeta swished his finger across Goku's shoulder & held up a yellow blob, " Hmm, mustard? " he sniffed it, " YECH! "  
he smeared the putrid smelling blob onto the wall. Goku sweatdropped, " Kakarrot I need to get by. " he said, taking a step  
forward. Goku spread out his arms and slammed each of his hands against the wall.  
" Veggie I can't let you do that! " he said, panicky.  
" ...you're hiding something from me, are you, Kakarrotto? " Vegeta said suspicously.  
" Oh NO Veggie! I would never hide anything from my little buddy! Buddies tell each other EVERYTHING! " Goku said,  
worried.  
" Then why don't you let me get past you! " Vegeta started to get annoyed.  
" Well, uh, Veggie you know how you always said you wished there were more full-blooded saiyajins around? " Goku  
quickly changed the subject.  
" I never said that. " Vegeta blinked.  
" Veh--Veh--Veh--Veggie! "  
" WHAT! "  
" Veggie what would you say if by some strange phenomenon due to the potara earrings that we had a baby! " he quickly  
spat out.  
Vegeta stared at him for a moment. The ouji's eyes widened in shock. He grabbed Goku's shirt and flipped it up to  
reveal his stomach, " ...Kakarrot stop pulling my leg!! " Vegeta snorted angrily, letting go of the gi, " Honestly...thanks  
for the scare Kakarrot, I really enjoyed it. " he said sarcastically. He put his fingers on his forehead and teleported past  
Goku, who yelped and turned around, " No one is pregnant, Kakarrot. Not you, not I, not Bulma, not THE EVIL ONE. " he rattled  
off.  
" I didn't say anything about somebody being pregnant Veggie! He's already here!!! " Goku shouted, frightened.  
" Huh? " Vegeta turned to his couch and gasped to see Vejitto laying in his special spot, drinking his last can of  
soda, and stuffing his face with Goku's mackeral, " AAUGH!!! " he screamed in horror. Vejitto heard Vegeta's scream and  
cocked his head towards him. A large smile engulfed his face.  
" MOMMY!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
8:02 PM 6/10/2002  
END OF PART ONE  
Goku: Hmm, according to the fic, Goggie isn't actually a fusion baby after all.  
Vegeta: Ohh, you're kidding!  
Goku: Nope. (to Goggie) How could you trick us little Goggie!  
Gogeta: (laughs nervous) Oh, heh-heh, lookit my watch. 22 minutes left to live. You wouldn't wanna beat up a guy in his last  
hour of life, would you?  
Goku: (hugs him) We're not gonna hurt you G-chan.  
Vegeta: HE wouldn't. _I_ would.  
Chuquita: Vedge!  
Goku: Veggie-chan-chan no!  
Vegeta: (snorts) Here I was, just starting to like THIS one and he turns out not to even be my spawn at all!  
Gogeta: Sorry Vegeta.  
Vegeta: Yeah well....who are you anyway?  
Gogeta: I'm both of you temporarily sharing the same living space.  
Vegeta: (confused) But how can that be if Kakarrot and I are still--  
Gogeta: Mirai dropped me off.  
Vegeta: (glares at Chu) You and your "connections". You think you're so smart, don't you?  
Chuquita: (smirks) I try. (to Son) Hey, did you know I got one of my stories published in the school poem/story booklet we  
come out with every winter/spring?  
Goku: Really?  
Gogeta: (smiles) Impressive, Chu.  
Chuquita: Yeah, well, it's not one of these stories. It's one of the many mini-short stories I did in Creative Writing class  
this year. The teacher liked this one story so much he asked if I'd let him put it in the Paralaxx. (grins) I'm on page 30.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) Good for you.  
Chuquita: And in an ironic twist of fate it happens to be the one story I wrote for that class who's two characters were  
based off of Son-San and Veggie.  
Vegeta: (enraged) WHAT!!!  
Goku: (proud) Awww, I'm touched.  
Chuquita: Yeah. I just changed the names from Goku and Vegeta to Pablo and Burrito, made Son's character a bit more talkative  
, and bam. (content smile)  
Goku: I guess we're so well-developed we stand out. (ribs Veggie) Right little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (grumbles) Burrito?  
Chuquita: It was either that or Fajita. And Fajita sounds pretty darn close to Vegeta.  
Vegeta: My character is named after a Mexican roll filled with meat?  
Chuquita: Your real name is based off one of the 4 food groups.  
Vegeta: ...point taken.  
Chuquita: (turns to audiance) I know this is a little early to be thinking about my next fic, but I'd like to do a free-poll.  
Gogeta: A what?  
Chuquita: A free-poll. (I made that term up just now :) What would YOU like to see happen in the next fic's Corner? Veggie  
doing backflips? Son riding a unicycle? Any funny items of clothing you'd like one of them to be wearing? You name it and I  
might just do it! [holds up the Big Book of Author Spells]  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Isn't that giving them a little TOO MUCH freedom?  
Chuquita: Yeah, well. If no one responds by e-mail or in the reviews by the time I'm fully done writing this story I'll just  
think up something on my own for the next Corner. I've done reviewer requests twice in the past, what harm is one more,  
right?  
Goku: (gulps) What if it's something horribly embarassing???  
Chuquita: Hey, I'll be choosing which one I wanna do in the end. Or I could choose several and have them all in a poll for  
the audiance to choose instead. Who knows. (shrugs) (to audiance) The name of the free-poll is "What do YOU want Veggie &  
Goku to do?"  
Gogeta: (grins) No answer is too wild, crazy, or exotic!  
Vegeta: (glares) Yeah, you can say that, because you won't BE HERE FOR THE NEXT STORY!!!  
Goku: Donut holes are made to be filled with love....or a jelly preservative.  
Chuquita: Well said Son-San, well said. 


	2. I have found my Mommy; Chi-Chi's worst n...

2:17 PM 6/11/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from DBZ ep269 "The Ultimate Power! Vegetto, the Lethal Warrior"  
{Vegetto:} I guess since Vegeta and Kakarotto fused to make me, you should call me Vegetto.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Goku: --or Paul.  
Chuquita: Or Kakaeta.  
Goku: Hey, I like that one!  
Vegeta: I don't.  
Gogeta: Sounds like some type of European soft drink.  
Goku: (licks his lips) Mmm, soft drinks...  
Vegeta: As opposed to hard drinks? (cocks eyebrow)  
Chuquita: Hard drinks would probably be liquor--  
Goku: --ice.  
Gogeta: (perks up) Did someone say licorice?  
Vegeta: UGH!!! (slams his head down on the table) Is it just me, or has this room gotten dumber since our NON-child fused  
companion joined us.  
Chuquita: Vedge, don't blame it on Googie, he's doing the best he can.  
Gogeta: It's Goggie.  
Goku: (grins) Coochy Coochy Coochy!  
Veggie, Googie, and Chu: What???  
Goku: Hee, I like to confuse people.  
Vegeta: I can vouche for that.  
Chuquita: So, Googie, if you don't mind, I'd like to ask you a few questions. [whips out a some little blue notecards]  
Gogeta: Why?  
Chuquita: Because, you're the guest for this story.  
Gogeta: Oh yeah.  
Chuquita: So? How much longer have you got left to live?  
Gogeta: (sweatdrops) That's a little gory to start out with, isn't it?  
Vegeta: Just answer the question, NON-child of mine.  
Gogeta: Umm, [looks at his watch] I got a good 17 minutes left.  
Goku: (sniffles) I'm gonna miss you little Ta-chan.  
Gogeta: (cocks an eyebrow) "Ta-chan"?  
Goku: Well Chi-Chi calls me Go-chan. So I can't use that. It's either Ta-chan or Geta-chan. And I don't like saying Geta.  
Chuquita: I'm not a fan of the word either. (grins) I like saying Veggie better!  
Goku: Yeah! VeggieVeggieVeggie! [hugs Veggie]  
Vegeta: Ack!  
Chuquita: Alright, next question. What was it like being fat for a full 30 minutes?  
Gogeta: What?  
Chuquita: In the movie you were in, the first time Veggie and Son-San performed the fusion dance, Veggie got a case of the  
"Kako-cooties" and pulled his finger away so he wouldn't have to touch fingertips with Son. His clumsy move ruined the fusion  
dance and turned you into a chubby, gas-passing version of yourself? What was that like?  
Goku: Was it fun?  
Gogeta: (angry) OF COURSE IT WASN'T FUN!!! IT WAS TERRIBLE!! I GOT BEATEN HALFWAY ACROSS THE PLANET BY THAT JANEMBA GUY  
BEFORE THE FUSION WORE OFF!! (goes SSJ2)  
Goku: Tsk tsk tsk, Ta-chan has little Veggie's anger problem.  
Gogeta: I _AM_ LITTLE VEGGIE!! I mean, I'M BOTH OF YOU AT THE SAME TIME!!!!  
Vegeta: What do our other selves think about having their fusion time interupted to sit here and listen to Kakarrot blab on  
about something completely idiotic?  
Gogeta: (Son's voice comes out) HEY! WHO ARE YOU CALLING IDIOTIC!!!  
Vegeta: (eyes widen) ... (in shock) Uhh....  
Goku: (mumbles) That was different.  
Gogeta: (seems to be yelling at himself??) (in Veggie's voice) Yes, thank you Kakarrot, you just scared the other me's pants  
off!!!  
Goku: (peeps down under the table) Nope, they're still here.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Gogeta: (Son's voice) See! Veggie is a liar. (Veggie's voice) AM NOT! (Son's voice) Are too. (Veggie's voice) AM NOT AM NOT  
AM NOT! (Son's voice) Wanna make something of it? (Veggie's voice; snarling) YEAH! BRING IT ON! [both fists raise and Gogeta  
punches himself on either side of his face, knocking himself unconsious]  
Chuquita: (shocked and confused) Wow, you're right Son-kun, that WAS different.  
Vegeta: By far one of the weirdest moments on this show.  
Goku: (to Veggie) Yeah, this one's right up there with that time you bought us those matching sweaters. (shivers) Eww...  
Vegeta: (growls) I DID NO SUCH THING!!!  
Goku: You did too! Remember when Chu fixed that problem in your brain and you got all nicey-nice with us and went off  
shopping and came back with these fluffy white sweaters--you really scared me that time. (sniffles) I thought I lost my  
Veggie for good.  
Vegeta: (sniffles) I'd never get lost on you, Kakay.  
Goku: (smiles) Hugs?  
Vegeta: Hugs. [both reach out to hug each other; Vegeta pauses at the last minute and socks Son across the back of the head]  
YOU BAKA! (grumbles) Getting me all caught up in your foolish Kaka-nonsense.  
Goku: (rubs his bruised head) Oww.  
Chuquita: On with Part 2!  
  
  
Summary: Vejitto? What ever happened to him anyway? After 2 weeks of driving Lord Enma insane the aggrivated ogre decides to  
get rid of the saiyajin by sending him back to Earth along with the rest of the people killed by Buu. Unwillingly, Dende  
takes Vejitto to his tower and decides the best thing to do is to leave him in the custody of his parents. But which one?  
How will Goku and Vegeta react to the latest edition of a third saiyajin even stronger than themselves? How will Chi-Chi  
react to meeting one of her worst nightmares face-to-face? Will Vejitto ever find his real Mommy?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" MOMMY!! MOMMY MOMMY MOMMY!!! " Vejitto squealed as he lept at Vegeta, wrapping the ouji up in a bear hug, " Oh  
Mommy I've been looking everywhere for you I missed you so much, gosh you're shorter than I pictured you, but that's oh-kay  
because I love you Mommy!!! " he sobbed happily.  
" ... " Vegeta blinked, shocked, " Wha, what is this? What's going on here? WHO IS THIS PERSON!!! "  
" You are my Mommy and I am your baby! " Vejitto grinned Son-style and hugged tighter.  
" KAKARROTTO!!!! " Vegeta screamed, " WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!!!! "  
" Uh, well, he, heh-heh-heh. " Goku laughed nervously, zipping infront of them, " You see, it's all Dende's fault!  
He told me that Vejitto here was sent to Enma-sama's and he was-- "  
" --"Vejitto"??? " Vegeta looked at him skeptically, still being hugged.  
" Heeheehee. " Vejitto grinned at him, " Yup! Mommy + Daddy = me, so Vegeta + Kakarrotto = Vejitto and that is my  
name! "  
Vegeta turned a pale green color, " You must be joking...this is all a bad dream, right? " he looked at Goku,  
desperate for agreement.  
" Sorry Veggie, it's not. " Goku shook his head, " Dende said Enma sent for him in the middle of the night. Vejitto's  
been there ever since we seperated back in Buu. He was driving Enma crazy so he sent him with Dende and Dende dumped him on  
me and Chi-chan. "  
" ERRR, unnnGH! " Vegeta pushed Vejitto away, " Ech! A "Mommy", hmph! When pigs fly! " he grumbled. Suddenly Oolong  
came flying through the top of the walls, and then flew out again, making several large pig-sized holes. Vegeta sweatdropped,  
" Why do I even bother opening my mouth. "  
" To eat! Silly Kaasan 'o mine! " Vejitto laughed.  
" Oh my God he talks just like you. " Vegeta groaned, then perked up, " Waitaminute! You just said Dende him left at  
your house--with THE ONNA THERE!!! " he shrieked.  
" Hai. " Goku nodded, " Chi-Chi doesn't know who's "baby" he is yet, 'course she's been looking at him suspicously  
since he said he wanted pancakes for breakfast this morning. And he smells a lot like you. " Goku pinched his nose, " Veggie,  
you don't think Chi-chan will hate me for this, do you? " he asked, worried.  
" No, Kakarrot. She'll probably end up blaming me. And in some bizarre way she'd be correct, too. " Vegeta said  
dryly, " What tipped her off first? "  
" My pretty eyes did, Mommy. " Vejitto said happily, pointing to his eyes, " Oh! And my haircut and my widow's peak,  
and hey look our gloves and boots match each other! " he said in awe as he pressed one of his boots against one of Vegeta's,  
" Isn't that AMAZING!!! "  
" It's terrifying... " Vegeta trailed off in a small voice, then shook his head, " AND I'M NOT YOUR MOMMY! WHO TOLD  
YOU THAT ANYWAY!!! " he turned to Goku and glared at him, " Was it YOU, Kakarrotto? "  
" NO! No Veggie I didn't! " Goku waved his arms in the air in a panic, " I was afraid you'd hate me forever if you  
found out about this. At least that's what Dende said to me. "  
Vegeta sighed, " I don't hate you Kakarrot. "  
" Really? OH LITTLE VEGGIE! " Goku hugged him, " That's so sweet of you little buddy! " he cheered up, " I knew you  
could forgive me no matter what! "  
" Heh-heh. " the ouji mildly glowed bright red.  
" Piccolo was the one who told me you were my Mommy, Mommy. " Vejitto interupted their buddy-moment. Both saiyajin  
froze.  
" PICCOLO!!! " Vegeta snarled.  
" That's mean! " Goku gawked, " I'm gonna have a talk with him tommorow that's for sure. "  
" Forget talking, let's go up there and BEAT HIM TO A BLOODY GREEN PULP RIGHT NOW!!! " Vegeta exclaimed angrily.  
" YEAH!! " Vejitto agreed, " That'll be fun!! " he threw a couple punches in the air.  
" Really? " Vegeta said, surprised.  
" EEEEE! " the thrid saiyajin nodded, " WE'LL GO KI-BLAST HIS BRAINS OUT! "  
" I could get to like him... " Vegeta smirked at the fusion.  
" Like WHO? "  
" EEK!!! " Vegeta shrieked in a high-pitched voice, " ONNA!! " he dashed behind Vejitto.  
" CHI-CHAN! " Goku grinned widely, running over to her, " HI CHI-CHAN! " he said sweetly.  
" Aww, hi Go-chan. " Chi-Chi smiled back, kissing him on the cheek.  
" Heeheeheeheee. " Goku giggled.  
Chi-Chi turned her attention in Vejitto and Vegeta's direction. She walked up to them and peered behind Vejitto at  
him, " Hello, ouji. "  
" Onna. " he replied, smirking, " So, I've seen you've met my new friend here. " he patted Vejitto on the arm.  
" Where'd he come from ouji? " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes at him, " He's some kind of Frankenouji you created to get  
rid of me, ISN'T HE!!! "  
" I'm flattered, Onna, but I'm afraid I cannot take all the credit for this jumbled-looking saiyajin here. " Vegeta  
stepped out from behind Vejitto, " In fact, he wasn't my idea in the first place. "  
" Really, Vegeta? " she folded her arms.  
" Yes, in fact, if it weren't for Kakarrotto-chan's constant BEGGING and PLEADING with me, well he never would have  
been created. " Vegeta shrugged.  
Goku gulped nervously, sweating bullets, " Veggie please no! "  
" Kakay was so intent on having me help him, you should have seen his little kaka-face. " Vegeta snickered, " It  
was heart-melting. "  
" Veggie what are you doing! " Goku whispered loudly, " You're making things WORSE! "  
" On the contrary, Kakarrot, I'm helping them along. " Vegeta whispered back out of the side of his mouth.  
" ERRRRR, OUJI WHAT ARE YOU UP TOO!! " Chi-Chi shouted impatiently.  
" Onna, I want you to take a good look at our new friend's face and tell me who you see? " Vegeta pointed to the  
thrid saiyajin. Chi-Chi looked up at Vejitto, who grinned happily down at her. Her expression went blank. She glanced to his  
right at Vegeta, then to his left at Goku, then back to Vejitto again; who waved at her.  
" Hi. "  
" ...Go--Go--Go--Go-- " Chi-Chi stuttered.  
" Almost there! " Vejitto laughed, entertained.  
" --GOKU!!! " she screamed, horrifed, " AND, AND _YOU_!!! " Chi-Chi pointed a finger at Vegeta.  
" That's right. Let's give her hand, shall we? " Vegeta mocked, clapping.  
" AND--AND THAT MAKES HIM--Y--YO--BA--BA--baby! " she squeaked out, then fainted.  
" CHI-CHI!! " Goku gasped.  
Vegeta smirked at Vejitto, " I think that went pretty well, what do you think? "  
  
  
" Ohhhhhh....ohhhHHHhhhh.. " Chi-Chi moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, three blurry blobs standing over her.  
" Hey! I think she's coming to! " Goku's voice said, relieved, " Oh my Chi-chan! " he clasped his hands together.  
" She's alright! " Bulma's voice came from the middle blob.  
" Unfortunately. " the last blob sarcastically remarked, then yelped as the middle one smacked him, " OWW! " the  
figures came into focus  
" Vegeta you should KNOW BETTER! "  
" It was just wishful thinking. " he shrugged, then leaned down closer to Chi-Chi and grinned evilly, " So, how ya  
doin? " he winked.  
" THE BABY! " Chi-Chi yelled in terror, sitting up to find herself on one of the lab operating tables. She looked  
around frantically, then blinked, " Hey, it's gone. " she smiled weakly, then leaned back again, " Oh what a horrible  
horrible dream. Oh Go-chan it was the one of the worst nightmares I've ever had! He was shorter than you, but taller than  
Vegeta, and he had the bangs and the peak and a combonation of your outfits and those ouji-eyes and that goofy, clueless  
smile and-- "  
" --that's not a nightmare Chi-Chi. " Goku shook his head sadly, " He's real. His name's Vejitto and he was born when  
me-n-Veggie bonded using the portara earrings 2 weeks ago, only I didn't know we made a baby! If I had known that I never  
would've fused with Veggie in the first place! I'm sorry, please forgive me! " he rubbed his eyes, then helped her off the  
table.  
" But, Goku I don't see him anywhere. " Chi-Chi said innocently, " Are you sure he's not just a hallucination or  
something? "  
" Nope! He's right over there! " Goku said cheerfully. Chi-Chi glanced across the room to see Vejitto strapped to  
the wall in what looked like a cross between a pair of boxers and briefs. He was hooked up to several of the machines in  
Bulma's lab.  
" AAUGH!! HE _DOES_ EXIST!! " she wailed, " THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! THERE'S NO POSSIBLE WAY FOR THIS TO HAPPEN!! "  
Chi-Chi panicked.  
" Hey lady, since I already have a Mommy and a Daddy, can you be my aunt? " Vejitto gave his best smile.  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed,  
jumping off the table and running up infront of him, " LISTEN HERE YOU NASTY LITTLE OUJI SPAWN!!!! " she began.  
" *a-hem*, LOVE spawn. " Vegeta corrected her, only to recieve several death glares from Chi-Chi, who was tempted to  
beat the crap out of him right then and there, but turned back to face Vejitto instead.  
" Veh-GEE! Don't call him that! " Goku said, embarassed.  
" I'LL NEVER CALL HIM THAT! " Chi-Chi screamed at the ceiling, " THERE WAS NO "LOVE" INVOLVED IN THIS, THIS  
_CREATURE'S_ CONCEPTION!!! "  
" Aww, of course there was! " Vejitto laughed it off, " If there wasn't then how am I existing? "  
" WITH MAGIC! IT'S ALL MAGIC!!! YOU'RE NOT EVEN A REAL PERSON!! " Chi-Chi shouted at him, " YOU'RE JUST SOME KIND OF  
FIGMENT OF OUR IMAGINATION! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY FOR _ANYONE_ TO SOMEHOW BIRTH AN ADULT!!! "  
" Well, actually... " Bulma said, looking at one of her machines.  
" Not now Bulma. " Goku whispered.  
" And what the heck are those! " she pointed to his trousers.  
Vejitto looked down at his boxers/briefs, " Well, I already told you guys; while you were asleep lady; that all of  
my clothes were also fused from my parents outfits at the time. That's why I have Mommy's gloves and boots--only in Daddy's  
size, a martial arts gi--but in Mommy's color instead of Daddy's, and the blue t-shirt Daddy's wearing is orange on mine. I  
think the colors got mixed up a bit somewhere. Apprently someone was wearing boxers and the other one was wearing briefs  
when they had the portara earrings on. That's why my underwear looks kind of...ya know, weird. "  
Bulma looked at her computer monitor, " He's right. He really is an amazing person you know. This is beyond modern  
science for him to even exist! " she said in awe, " But Vejitto definately is who he says he is. I isolated the genes in his  
body that are copies from the parents dna and it matches Goku and Vegeta perfectly. And he's not spontanious at all. Normally  
I'd think that if someone was fused too long like this they would explode! "  
" Ehhh! " Vejitto sweatdropped.  
" But he's NOT fused, because we're right infront of him. " Vegeta said.  
" I know, I'm trying to figure out how the portara could have created a lifeform that can be seperate from it's, uhh,  
partners. " she fumbled for the right word.  
" THEY'RE NOT PARTNERS! " Chi-Chi and Vegeta screamed at once, then paused and glared at one another. Goku hung his  
head in embarassment.  
" My theory is the earrings make a copy of each of the two persons genetic structure and when placed together weave  
some kind of outer coating, kind of like putting two pieces of a puzzle together. " she typed on the computer and pulled up  
two 3 dimensional outlines of Goku and Vegeta.  
" Oooh look! Digital Veggies! " Goku grinned, pointing to the screen, " It's so cute! "  
" From what Rou Kaio-shin e-mailed me, the earrings send a ringing pulse to one another, and while the fusion is  
being created the original structures are sent deep into the subconsious for the brain to feed information from, like a  
vacuum. "  
" I do distinctly remember a really pretty pink void. " Goku thought outloud.  
" I guess when Buu absorbed Vejitto, the magic holding the fusion in existance lost its connection, thereby killing  
him. The earrings had no more use for Goku and Vegeta, since there was no longer a subconsious to hold them in, it removed  
them both and here they are. " Bulma explained, then frowned, " But that's only a theory. I'd really need to study the  
potaras themselves Son-kun and Vegeta broke them. "  
" Yeah, you BABY KILLER! " Goku glared at Vegeta.  
" HE'S NOT OUR BABY!!! " Vegeta yelled back.  
" Yes I am! " Vejitto pouted.  
" SHUT UP YOU! " Vegeta snapped at him.  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! " Chi-Chi wailed in agony dropping to her knees and holding the sides of her head.  
" Chi-chan? " Goku glanced down at her.  
" MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!!!! " she sobbed.  
Vegeta smiled victorously, ::What a twisted winning in my favor...this certainly isn't how I pictured my victory to  
be, but heck I'll run with it:: " I'm sorry, Onna but it can't stop. "  
" Son do you mind if I keep Vejitto here overnight for more testing? " Bulma asked.  
" I guess. " Goku looked at the fusion with uncertainty, " You'll take good care of Ji-chan, right? "  
" JI-CHAN!? " Chi-Chi paused her bawling.  
" Yes, that's Kakay's nickname for our little baby. " Vegeta grinned unmercifully at her. She growled at him, then  
began to cry again.  
" Veggie stop being mean to Chi-chan! " Goku persisted, hugging her. Chi-Chi tried to stop crying and bravely blew  
a raspberry in Vegeta's direction. The prince looked stunned for a moment, then smirked and held out his arms. He nodded to  
Goku, who let go of Chi-Chi, " Little Veggie wants hugs too? "  
" Maybe? " the ouji said innocently, then yelped as Goku hugged him tightly. He looked at Chi-Chi, proud of himself.  
Chi-Chi only countered with a vengeful, envious stare.  
" Mmm, " Goku let go, " Buddy-hugs are fun. "  
" Thank you Kakay, " Vegeta nodded to him, then ran up the stairs, out of the lab, and towards his bedroom.  
" I think I should take Chi-Chi home, Bulma. " Goku said, conserned, " Gohan can watch Trunks and Goten here till  
the evening, right? "  
" Of course. " Bulma replied.  
" Daddy's leaving his Ji-chan? " Vejitto looked at him sorrowfully.  
" No Ji-chan, I'm not going away FOREVER. I just have to take Chi-Chi home. She needs me right now. " Goku explained,  
" She's had a really hard day. "  
" But, but I want you to stay with me! I'm your baby! Aunt Chi-chan'll be oh-kay, I promise! " Vejitto begged.  
" I'm not your AUNT! " Chi-Chi gave him a dirty look.  
" Vejitto, Chi-chan and I are married! " Goku said. Vejitto's eyes widened in shock.  
" Oh my God, Mommy was right, I _AM_ a love child! Just like Mirai Trunks!!! "  
Bulma froze, " HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT MIRAI!!! "  
" Oh, I didn't tell you? I have every single memory that belonged to my parents up to the moment I was born. "  
Vejitto said, " I know all about you guys and even stuff that about Kaasan and Toussan that you DON'T know. "  
" WHAT!!! " Chi-Chi almost fainted again.  
Vejitto pulled himself out of the shackles and landed on the floor, " Yeah, I could tell you want Toussan ate for  
breakfast last month, but I can't tell you what he ate a couple days ago. That's how it works I guess. " he shrugged.  
" ...THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER!! " Bulma gasped.  
" Oh, THAT'S why you recognized Veggie when you first saw him. " Goku observed, " You tricked us! Not only did you  
trick us, you tricked us Veggie-style!!! "  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh. " Vejitto let out a Vegeta-like giggle.  
" IF YOU KNEW WHO I WAS THEN WHY DID YOU CALL ME MOMMY WHEN YOU FIRST MET ME!!!! " Chi-Chi roared.  
" I dunno, " Vejitto shrugged, " I guess my Mommy-side thought it would be kinda funny. "  
" FUNNY? I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY YOU LITTLE--UGH!! " Goku grabbed Chi-Chi and held her back before she could tackle  
Vejitto, who just stared blankly at her.  
" Umm, I, I think we better go now. " Goku laughed nervously, then pulled Chi-Chi up the stairs, who was still  
bad-mouthing Vejitto, along with Vegeta who wasn't even in the room anymore, " Come on Chi-chan, time to go home. "  
" I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM AND I'LL KILL THAT EVIL LITTLE OUJI FOR EVER SWAPPING GENES WITH YOU IN THE FIRST  
PLACE! I'M THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO BRING YOUR OFFSPRING INTO THIS WORLD!! "  
" Ji-chan's just a fluke, Chi-Chi. " Goku said, trying to calm her down.  
" OH HE'S A FLUKE ALRIGHT! WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU HALF-OUJI ALL THAT'LL BE LEFT IS THAT UGLY-- " Goku closed the  
door behind them. Chi-Chi poked her head in the doorway to finishi, --OF YOURS! " Goku pulled her back out and slammed it  
shut this time. Screaming could be heard for several more minutes until the couple had finally left.  
" She's a meanie. " Vejitto said sadly.  
Bulma sighed, " Yeah, well Chi-Chi AND Vegeta both have their tempers. "  
" What a shame. " Vejitto shook his head, then smiled, " She would have made a pretty cool Aunt. "  
Bulma sweatdropped.  
  
  
  
" A ouji-peasant hybrid...never in my wildest dreams did I even think such a person could exist. I mean, sure, it'll  
be nice when I eventually take Kakarrotto into servanthood under his rightful master, but a creature that contains both of  
our genetical structures...that's kind of scary. What do you think Pookee? " Vegeta asked his teddy bear as he layed on his  
stomach on the bed, staring at the toy.  
" ... "  
" Yeah you're right, it probably IS a sign of the apocolypse. " Vegeta bit his lip, " But he's scaring the heck out  
of that witch who thinks she has rightful claim over Kakarrot so I guess I can live with this. " he narrowed his eyes, " But  
I better not get any more Kako-babies falling out of the sky and saying I'm their "Mommy", that's for sure! "  
" ... "  
" Well I don't WANT to be its Mommy! "  
" ... "  
" Yeah yeah, I know I know, Kakarrot DID tell me specifically that those magic earrings give birth to a warrior mixed  
from its wearers strengths or something like that--but what was I supposed to do! We probably would have been killed if it  
weren't for that stupid what's his name. "  
" ... "  
" WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S A BETTER FIGHTER THAN ME OR KAKARROT! THAT'S BULL, POOKEE!! OF _COURSE_ I'M NUMBER ONE!!! "  
" ... "  
" I didn't MEAN to call Kakarrotto number 1! I got caught up in the moment, that's all. " he shrugged it off.  
" ... "  
He grinned, " Yeah, it was a pretty amazing feeling getting fused together... " he glowed bright red, then shook it  
away, " BUT THAT DOES NOT MEAN I LIKED IT! "  
" Who are you talking to? "  
Vegeta looked over his shoulder to see Vejitto standing in the hallway.  
" Pookee. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Vejitto, threateningly.  
" OOH! I know Pookee! " Vejitto bounded in the room to see the stuffed bear, " Aunt Cally made him for you back on  
Bejito-Sei a couple years before Freezer blew it up! "  
" How'd you know that? " Vegeta looked at him curiously.  
" I'm your fusion-baby, Kaasan. I know EVERYTHING about you. AND Toussan. " Vejitto sat down on the edge of the bed.  
" Really? " Vegeta said, intreged, " If you know so much about me---what is the name of my alterego when I used to  
play "superhero" back at the castle? " he demanded.  
" The Masked Avenger. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Uhh, yeah, impressive. " Vegeta said, surprised, " Alright, here's a tougher one. Who finally told me how planet  
Bejito-Sei REALLY blew up and where were we when he/she told me? "  
" Dodoria; Namek-sei. " Vejitto responded proudly.  
" ...I have a secret closet in this room, what's in it! " Vegeta slammed his hand down on the counter.  
" Servant-maid outfits for Kakarrotto after you either take him to the "dark side" or take him in after Chi-Chi  
croaks, whichever comes first. "  
Vegeta stared at him, his jaw hanging open.  
" Hmm. " Vejitto smiled back at his "Mommy" in response.  
" I see... " Vegeta thought for a moment, " Vejitto, SON, " he said warmly, " How would like to aid your Mommy in  
saving her Kaka-chan from the clutches of the EVIL ONE so we can all be a happy well-fed family together, hmm? "  
" WOW! Really Mommy? " Vejito squealed with big sparkily eyes.  
" Uhhh, yes. " Vegeta said.  
" OH WOW OH WOW OH WOW! MOMMY REALLY LOVES ME AFTER ALL! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! " he grinned in a Goku-like fashion,  
then paused, " You're not just using me and then planning on kicking me out once you capture Toussan and enslave him, are  
you Mommy? " Vejitto narrowed his eyes.  
" Of course not! " Vegeta gasped, then smirked, " I'll have Kakarrotto doing YOUR bidding as well. "  
Vejitto cheered, " WOO-HOO! "  
  
  
" AHHHHH, my heart! " Goku screamed suddenly as they sat at the stoplight of an intersection.  
" Go-chan are you alright? " Chi-Chi said, conserned.  
" It just felt like somebody went and backstabbed me with a knife! " Goku groaned, then gasped, " OH NO! VEGGIE DID  
SOMETHING BAD! " he turned around, " I've got to go back and stop him before its too late! I can't let him get hurt! "  
" YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! " Chi-Chi shouted, mentally exausted, " It's a trap! Please Goku, let's just go home. "  
He looked at the tired expression on her face with sympathy, " Aww, sure Chi-chan, we'll go home and I'll take care  
of you now and take care of Veggie later. " he patted her on the back just as the light turned green and they drove off,  
::I just hope he'll be oh-kay till then::  
  
  
" Hmm. "  
" Hmm. "  
" ... "  
Vegeta, Vejitto, and Pookee were sitting on the living room couch infront of the TV looking at a box of various  
blueprint ideas Vegeta had concieved in order to capture and enslave Goku/torture and or destory Chi-Chi.  
" What do you think Pookee? " Vegeta held one of the prints up to the stuffed teddy bear.  
" ... "  
" Yeah, you're right, too tacky. " he smushed it into a paper ball and tossed it over his shoulder just as Goten  
came running down the stairs holding several water balloons while Trunks had a water gun mounted over his shoulder and was  
presently aiming it at the younger saiyajin. Gohan was following them and panickingly yelling at them to slow down.  
" My brothers are silly people. " Vejitto smiled at the scene behind them.  
" Brothers? "  
" Well, half-brothers. However you want to put it. " he went back to looking at another blueprint, " This one isn't  
that bad. "  
" Yeah. "  
" But...where are we gonna find a mousetrap that big? "  
" Hmm, point. " Vegeta nodded, " We could try to make one-- "  
" Bulma'd notice. "  
" ...oh, right. " he blinked, then smirked, " I'm glad you're here, Ji, you save me a lot of hard work on these  
projects that would end up not even working in the first place. "  
" You're welcome Mommy. " Vejitto chuckled, flattered. A small figure sleepily waddled out of one of the bedrooms  
upstairs, unbeknownst to the two saiyajins, " Say, where's Mirai? He still sleeping? "  
" Eh, he sleeps till 10, in fact he's not even really "all there" until noon time! " Vegeta said with disgust,  
" That is unless you kick-start him with some coffee, and believe me that's not a very pretty sight to behold. "  
Vejitto thought back using his borrowed memory. He cringed, " Oh yeah, that one time in the Chamber of Time and Space  
when you two were training....he almost disintergrated himself... "  
" Tell me about it. " Vegeta said flatly. He froze to hear a pair of tiny footsteps coming down the staircase and  
instantly recognized who they belonged to, " Oh no. " he squeaked out, then turned to Vejitto, " Kid, you've gotta hide  
somewhere! "  
" Huh? " Vejitto looked at him blankly.  
" HIDE YOU'VE GOT TO HIDE SHE'S COMING AND IF SHE SEES YOU SHE'LL INSTANTLY RECOGNIZE ME AND KAKARROT'S FACIAL  
FEATURES AND A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH COULD INSUE SO YOU HAVE TO HIDE!!! " Vegeta screamed in a panic.  
" But who could cause a fate worse then death?-- "  
" *GASP* TOUSSAN! " 8 year old Bura gasped in shock at the complete stranger Vegeta was sharing his plans with, " WHO  
IS THAT!!! " she pointed to Vejitto.  
" My name is Vejitto and I'm a fusion baby! " Vejitto said friendily, reaching out to shake hands with Bura, who  
was still in her nightgown.  
" And you're also leaving the house, RIGHT NOW! " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, pushing Vejitto out of the room.  
" Veji--tto. " she blinked, then dashed infront of him and looked up at the third saiyajin, who grinned Son-style at  
her, " Oh my GOODness... " Bura's eyes widened with excitement, " You look just like....and you also look just like...WHEEEEE  
EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! " she squealed at the top of her lungs, " IT'S A MIRACLE! "  
" No it's not! There's no miracle! " Vegeta shook his head frantically.  
" Mr. Vejitto, can I ask you a question? " Bura grinned, " Does your name mean what I think it means? "  
" It's a combination of Vegeta and Kakarrotto. " Vejitto replied, confused.  
Bura cheered, " MIRACLES _DO_ HAPPEN!! "  
" AHH! NO THEY DON'T!!! " Vegeta yelped.  
Vejitto sweatdropped, " What have I done?!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
10:29 PM 6/11/2002  
END OF PART TWO  
Goku: (gulps) I know it can't be good if Bura's back in the picture, she's gonna mess things up even worse!  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Well, if it doesn't work out well with her in part 3 I can always use some kind of plot device to get  
rid of her.  
Goku: (wipes the beads of sweat off his forehead) Good. You know what she did to me LAST TIME she was in one of these stories  
, she made me wear that embarassing costume and that silly hat!  
Chuquita: Oh-kay, oh-kay! Calm down!  
Goku: (upset) I am calm! I am down!  
Vegeta: (casually) Don't worry Kakarrotto, I'm sure our fusion, uhh, child is MORE than powerful enough to stop B-chan before  
she does anything that I will regret her doing if she happens to accomplish it.  
Goku: (utterly confused) ...what?  
Vegeta: Ooh....YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID WHEN I SAID IT!!!  
Goku: Wahh, Veggie is making my head hurt!  
Chuquita: Say, what happened to Googie? (looks around)  
Vegeta: (sighs) He's under the table beating himself up.  
Chuquita: WHAT?!  
Goku: Poor Ta-chan!  
Chuquita: (peeks under the table at Gogeta, who is currently trying to strangle himself with one hand while the other hand  
tries to stop him) What the heck are you doing.  
Gogeta: (Veggie's voice) You STUPID *smack* STUPID *smack* STUPID BAKAYARO! (Son's voice) VEGGIE LET GO OUR NECK!!! *smack*  
Chuquita: [pulls her head back up again, disturbed and amused at the same time]  
Vegeta: (grumbles) I knew Kakarrotto and I couldn't stay in the same body for that long.  
Goku: How much time's he got left, Chu-sama?  
Chuquita: (looks at her watch) Wow, 10 minutes. He's becoming pretty unstable by now.  
Goku: Ahh, that explains the two voices.  
Vegeta: Ugh, those two voices are US, Kakarrot.  
Goku: Really? Then how are we here over here when we're down there too?  
Chuquita: Mirai.  
Goku: ... (gets it) OHHHHHHH. Say, does that mean in 10 minutes we're going to have another us here?  
Vegeta: Two Kakays?  
Goku: Two little Veggies?  
Chuquita: Nope.  
Both: WHA?!  
Chuquita: I plan on sending him back home before he de-fuses.  
Goku: (sad) Ohhhh, I wanted two little Veggies.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I don't.  
Vegeta: HEY!  
Gogeta: (both voices at once) AHHHH!! THE PAIN! THE PAIN! THE UNEXPLICABLE PAIN!! [a purple gloppy juice shoots out from  
underneath the desk and lands on the ceiling.  
Vegeta: I think I'm going to be sitting on the table from now on. [does so]  
Chuquita: Me too. [joins him]  
Goku: (pouty) I wanna come up on the table too!  
Chuquita: Well, I guess you can squeeze in up here--ACK! [Son instantly teleports between Chu & Veggie, nearly causing them  
to both fall off the sides of the table]  
Goku: YAY!!! Table-time for me and Veggie!  
Vegeta: (to Chu) What's going on down there anyway? (signals to Gogeta)  
Chuquita: (drama-queen) I'm not sure Veggie, I'm not sure....  
Vegeta: You mean you don't know.  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes at him) ...same thing. (shrugs) (turns to audiance) Cya in Part 3 audiance! (waves) [goo  
splatters just inches away from the table top] That is, if we live that long. (sweatdrops) 


	3. Love-child?; the war room; evil plots ex...

2:18 PM 6/12/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -DBZ ep270 "The Dimension is Shattered! Is Buu out of Control?!"  
{Vegetto:} It looks like you're the one that doesn't understand. Fusing with the   
Potara isn't a normal fusion. But you won't understand if I merely explain it.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Vegeta: You would if _I_ explained it.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Vedge, you don't know the first thing about those earrings.  
Goku: Yeah, (nods) the power of the potara is not to be taken lightly! Rou Dai Kaio-shin told me so.  
Vegeta: (rolls his eyes) (uninterested) Really?  
Goku: (grins) Yup! He said the potara's magical bond is permanent and lasts forever!  
Vegeta: EEP! (turns bright red)  
Chuquita: (sighs) We all know that's not true Son-San. Even though he said it was permanent Buu's magical, uhh, digestive  
system proved that.  
Vegeta: (sarcastically) The "Magical Digestive System", right.  
Goku: Sounds like the name of a bad health-class film.  
Chuquita: (Professor Chu) The wonders of the digestive system can be seen in diagram A. Keep your hands and arms inside  
the vehicle at all times unless you want the acid to dissolve your hands off.  
Vegeta: (proudly) That almost happened to Kakarrot, but not me. I didn't panic at all.  
Goku: (glares) What about the worms? You were pretty scared of them weren't you little Veggie?  
Vegeta: (freezes) Well, I, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO! THEY WERE BIG BLUE SLIMY EYE-LESS MONSTERS WITH GIANT TEETH THAT ATE  
KI BLASTS!!!  
Goku: (frowns) I didn't think they were that scary. (perks up) I thought they were kinda cute!  
Vegeta: CUTE?! THEY TRIED TO EAT US!  
Goku: They did not silly Veggie.  
Vegeta: HA!  
Goku: I bet Ta-chan agrees with me, don't you Ta-chan? [waits for a reply from Gogeta] ...he oh-kay?  
Chuquita: I hope so, he's only got about 6 minutes left and I need him for this Corner. Depending on how long it is this  
story could go on for yet one more part after this one!  
Vegeta: So what? If he blows up we'll just get someone else to come on the show.  
Chuquita: (protest) BUT--*sigh*, oh who cares...  
Goku: We COULD just send him back and get him to fusion dance again.  
Vegeta: HA! Like he'd do that.  
Chuquita: (smirks) You know, I will send him back, but that doesn't mean I still can't have him on the show.  
Son & Veggie: (nervous) What do you mean?  
Chuquita: (evil smile) I mean... (perks up) That you two could do the fusion dance so I can continue my Googie interview!  
[holds up her camera] And I can take pictures!  
Goku: (big happy smile) Oooh, I get to dance with my little Veggie?  
Vegeta: GAH! NO YOU'RE NOT! (to Chu) NO HE'S NOT!!  
Goku: (w/big sparkily eyes) It feels like it has been forever since I last fusion danced with my little Veggie...  
Vegeta: AHHHH! (grabs Chu by the collar) LISTEN! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! Sharing the same body with Kakarrotto  
for a whole half hour...I CAN'T DO IT!!!  
Chuquita: You did it before.  
Vegeta: BUT I CAN'T DO IT AGAIN!!! DON'T YOU SEE! (frightened) I don't think my mental health can take another blow that big.  
(shivers) Kakarrotto enjoys it so much--BUT I DON'T!!! I don't like the dance! I don't like being in the same body! I don't  
like the feeling of being infested with Kakarrot's dumbing down Kako-germs for 30 minutes straight!!!  
[explosion comes from underneath the desk, sending Chu, Veggie, and Son flying off the desk and onto the ground]  
Chuquita: WHAT WAS THAT!!!  
Mirai: [comes out with a bucket and mop to clean up the purple goo that is left of Gogeta] He just couldn't last 6 more  
minutes so he self-exploded instead.  
Vegeta: (to Chu) (panicy) SEE! SEE!  
Goku: Aww little Veggie 'o mine, that will not happen to us. [warm-n-gooey hug]  
Vegeta: (bright red) EnnnGH! I, I, I, YES IT WILL!!!!  
Chuquita: No it won't.  
Goku: (gets in first fusion dance position) Let's find out!  
Vegeta: NO KAKAY NO!!  
  
  
Summary: Vejitto? What ever happened to him anyway? After 2 weeks of driving Lord Enma insane the aggrivated ogre decides to  
get rid of the saiyajin by sending him back to Earth along with the rest of the people killed by Buu. Unwillingly, Dende  
takes Vejitto to his tower and decides the best thing to do is to leave him in the custody of his parents. But which one?  
How will Goku and Vegeta react to the latest edition of a third saiyajin even stronger than themselves? How will Chi-Chi  
react to meeting one of her worst nightmares face-to-face? Will Vejitto ever find his real Mommy?  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" He's the most amazing thing I've ever seen! " Bura said in awe w/big sparkily eyes, then hugged Vejitto's leg,  
" Now you're a REAL big brother! Not like grumpy 'ol Mirai or rude 'ol Torunkusu! You're PERFECT. "  
" I, am? " Vejitto sweatdropped.  
" How old are you? " she asked excitedly.  
" Uhh, I dunno, 2 weeks? " Vejitto shrugged.  
" TWO WEEKS! " she gasped, " Toussan! You were pregnant and didn't even tell me! " Bura glared at him.  
" WAHH! " Vegeta fell to the floor, animé style, " I WASN'T PREGNANT AND I COULDN'T GET PREGNANT EVEN IF I WANTED  
TO!!! AND BESIDES I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THIS BAKAYARO EXISTED IN THE FIRST PLACE! " he screamed.  
" Hai! I'm a fusion baby. " Vejitto smiled, " I was created by the magic of the potara earrings...but then I got  
eaten...but now I'm back! "  
" Potar--you mean--you're-- "  
" Only your half-brother, I'm afraid. " he said.  
" --YOU'RE TOUSSAN AND MR. GOTEN'S DADDY'S BABY!!! " she squealed leaping into the air, " Oh Toussan this is just  
wonderful! He's so adorable! " Bura clasped her hands together, " It's only a shame I couldn't have been there to witness  
that beautiful moment! "  
" IT WASN'T BEAUTIFUL IT WAS TERRIFYING!! " Vegeta exclaimed, " FIRST OF ALL KAKARROTTO GAVE ME THAT STUPID EARRING  
AND SAID I HAD TO PUT IT IN MY RIGHT EAR BECAUSE HE HAD THE OTHER ONE IN HIS LEFT AND DO YOU KNOW HOW PAINFUL IT IS TO GIVE  
YOURSELF AN EAR-PIERCING WHEN YOU'VE (A) NEVER DONE IT BEFORE AND (B) DONE IT WITHOUT ANY PAIN-KILLERS! THERE WAS BLOOD ALL  
OVER THE PLACE! AND _THEN_ KAKARROTTO TELLS ME THAT POTARA FUSIONS LAST _FOREVER_ AND CAN YOU IMAGINE THE HORROR IN THAT  
THOUGHT! BEING FUSED WITH KAKARROT _FOREVER_!! AFTER THAT THERE WAS THOSE EARRINGS! THEY STARTED GLOWING AND THEN EVERYTHING  
AROUND US WENT ALL BLUE AND PULLED US FULL FORCE INTO THE AIR AND--- " he paused to see Bura staring up at him with wide,  
eager eyes, " You're enjoying listening to this, aren't you? "  
" DON'T STOP NOW!! " she shrieked with anticipation.  
" Ehhhhh... " Vegeta reared in disgust at having to remember the details of that day, " Anyway, THEY PULLED US FULL  
FORCE INTO THE AIR AND WE SMUSHED RIGHT INTO EACH OTHER'S STOMACHS AND THERE WAS THIS BRIGHT BLUE LIGHT AND THEN I WOKE UP  
TO FIND MYSELF IN THIS VOID WITH--with--I can't go on. It's too humiliating. " he shook his head, embarassed.  
" Oh Toussan-chan, that was so moving... " Bura said, a hugely content smile on her face as if she had just finished  
watching a soap opera, " I bet that void you two ended up in was so beautiful... " she trailed off, then turned to Vejitto,  
" They love each other so much. "  
Vejitto sweatdropped, " So I've heard. " he scratched his head, " You WERE really listening to the story weren't  
you? I mean, Mommy told it like it was the worst experience of her life and here you are acting all gooey-eyed about the  
whole thing! "  
" "Mommy"? " Bura blinked. Vejitto gulped and backed up, " TOUSSAN IS YOUR "MOMMY"? OH THAT IS SO CUTE!!!! " she  
hugged him again, " Oh Vejitto-chan, we are going to have so much fun together! "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vejitto laughed nervously, pushing her away, " You know, Mommy and I, we really have to be going. "  
" Oh, don't go yet! " she whined, then grinned, " I have the most beautiful costume for you! "  
" Ehhhh... " Vejitto gulped, having a flashback in Goku's memory about some of the terrible things she had made him  
wear in the past, " No! I can't! We're both really in a hurry and we have top secret stuff to do in Mommy's room, k? "  
" But my wonderful little love-child half-brother, wouldn't you rather stay here with me? I have all sorts of  
questions to ask you about Toussan and Mr. Goten's Daddy who love each other so very much. " Bura begged.  
" HE'S NOT A LOVE CHILD!!! " Vegeta screamed at the ceiling.  
" I'M A _FUSION_ _BABY_!!!! " Vejitto screamed in the same position.  
" Fusion child, love baby; same thing. You're still the offspring of the two sweetest happiest lil saiyajins who ever  
existed! " Bura giggled.  
" Echhh, I can't believe it. BOTH SIDES of my brain feel sick. Like I'm going to hurl any minute. " a disgusted,  
green-faced Vejitto said, holding his hands ove his mouth.  
" B-chan is slightly overbearing on the mushiness of the relationship between Kakarrotto and I...WHICH HAS NO  
MUSHINESS TO BEGIN WITH!! " he and angrily.  
" Aww, you're just saying that cuz you are afraid to express your true feelings! Isn't that sweet! " Bura smiled up  
at Vegeta, " Well don't you worry Toussan because I am going to help you!! " she said, then looked down at her nightie &  
flushed, " Buuuuut, first-I-have-to-get-changed-bye! " she quickly dashed up to her room and closed the door.  
" ... " Vegeta and Vejitto stared up at it for a moment, then both grinned the same evil smirk.  
" We make a run for my door, NOW! " Vegeta ordered. The duo quickly ran up the other side of the stairs and closed  
Vegeta's bedroom door behind them. The door quickly re-opened and Vegeta ran back down to grab Pookee and his pile of blue-  
-prints, " Heh-heh, can't forget you, can I Pookee! " he smiled at his teddy bear, then ran back up again. Vejitto  
sweatdropped.  
  
  
" Ohhhhhhh...Go-chan. " Chi-Chi moaned, laying on the couch back at the Son home, " I need another wet cloth. " she  
felt her forehead. Her mind was aching.  
" Coming Chi-chan! " Goku said, returning with the desired object, he placed it on her forehead as she tossed the  
old one aside, " You feeling any better Chi-chan? " he asked, worried.  
" Just the thought...of you and the ouji having a.....a CHILD oh Go-chan this is the worst experiance I've ever been  
through! " she cried, " And with him being even stronger than you AND Vegeta....oh God can you imagine if that evil little  
ouji used his manipulating powers on HIM! " Chi-Chi lowered her voice to a whisper, " I'd have no way to stop him from taking  
you away from here.  
" Aww Chi-Chi, Veggie would never do that. " Goku chuckled, " My little Veggie cares enough to know when he's in over  
his head. And no one can beat my Chi-chan! " he said, trying to cheer her up.  
" Thank you. " Chi-Chi replied, " In that case, I have a plan. "  
" A, plan? Chi-Chi? "  
" Yes Goku, a plan--TO ANHILATE THAT OUJI ONCE AND FOR ALL! " she lept to her feet, " COME GOKU! TO THE WAR ROOM! "  
" We don't have a war room. " Goku said, confused.  
  
  
" We have a war room. " he muttered in disbelief as they stood in their basement, which was now transformed into a  
crudely made military base.  
" I created this little baby after the EVIL ONE first set his smelly royal foot off this planet when he escaped  
the first time. " Chi-Chi said proudly, " After seeing you and Gohan in such danger I decided that if Bulma, Kuririn and the  
others wouldn't let me go after you onto the battlefield to fight that I could defeat such foes from the privacy of my own  
home. " she patted one of the machines, which sent dust floating into the air, " It's kind of old, but, used properly, it can  
bring a WORLD OF HURT upon Vegeta AND that nasty little "fusion baby". "  
" Chi-Chi! Vejitto's MY baby too! " Goku complained.  
" Yes, but he has OUJI-GENES floating around in that body of his. And who knows! He might end up as an accomplice on  
the side of EVIL! " she exclaimed.  
" Even so.....AND I'M NOT LETTING YOU BLOW UP VEGGIE!! "  
" Goku, do you LIKE Vegeta? " she asked.  
" Yes! "  
" Do you enjoy being in his company? "  
" Yes! "  
" Well, Vejitto's KIND of like the ouji, why don't you let me just blow Vegeta up and you can keep your "fusion baby"  
, that way everyone's happy. " Chi-Chi said connivingly.  
" Except for Veggie--WHO WOULD BE _DEAD_!! " Goku shouted, tears welling up in his eyes, " And I'm sorry, but I love  
my little buddy like a, like a little buddy! I won't let you kill him just as much as I won't let him kill you! "  
" He's planning to kill me? " she said flatly. Goku slapped his hands over his mouth in fright, " ....oh my God he IS  
! He's planning on knocking me off Goku tell me now! "  
" No I can't! I, I mean, after all me-n-Veggie are still bonded in a special way to each other because of the fusion  
thing and I, I, "  
" Goku? " Chi-Chi said warningly.  
" I KNOW EVERY SINGLE PLOT HE HAS TUCKED AWAY IN HIS BRAIN BECAUSE WE EXCHANGED KNOWLEDGE IN THE FUSION AND I KNOW  
ALL ABOUT IT CHI-CHAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! " he wailed, grabbing onto her, " Oh Chi-chan! Why can't you and Veggie just get along  
with each other! Why do you have to hate each other so! "  
" You know EVERY plot of his.... " Chi-Chi said, astonished.  
" My poor little Veggie! If he only understood that you weren't out to get him! If he only understood you are just  
looking out for my safety!!! " Goku sobbed.  
" WAIT!!! " Chi-Chi screamed, instantly causing Goku to stop crying, " Go-chan, " she said sweetly, " How would you  
like to do me a favor and tell me all about these plots you got out of the ouji's tiny brain, hmm? "  
" I guess I could do that. " Goku rubbed his nose, then paused, " Some of them are pretty gory. "  
" That's oh-kay I can handle it. " she said flatly, " Now let's go upstairs to get you something to eat. That should  
refresh your memory, don't you think? "  
Goku cheered, " HOORAY FOR CHI-CHAN! SHE'S THE BEST! "  
  
  
" Must you eat those things together like that? " Vegeta grimaced. Vejitto was busy partaking of his deemed favorite  
snack--fish and Pepsi.  
" But it's yummy. " he pouted in a Goku-like manner.  
" Well can't you at least COOK the fish first! It's stinking up my whole room! Kakarrot could stand here sniffing  
the air for DAYS! "  
Vejitto smiled pleasantly as he took a whiff of the air around him, " Mmm, so could I. *URP* " he let out a belch.  
" Be careful, fusion-boy. Your kako-genes are showing. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" *GASP* WHERE? " Vejitto looked himself over. Vegeta put his head in his hands and shook it, helpless.  
" I swear, you were acting more like a royal member of the house of Bejito-Sei earlier, WHAT HAPPENED! " he snarled.  
" Well, Momma, I don't know. " Vejitto shrugged, " Sometimes some of my traits overpower the others and vice versa. "  
he sniffed his snack, " I think it has something to do with this fish. " he pointed to it, then sweatdropped as Vegeta took  
the fish out of Vejitto's hands and chucked it out the window, breaking it, " HEY!!! That wasn't nice! "  
" Of course it was! Obviously the smell of rotting mountain animals brings out your more Kaka-ish traits. " Vegeta  
snorted, " I just did you a favor. " he smirked, " Here have another Pepsi. "  
" Thanks Mommy! " Vejitto chirped, taking a swig of the drink, " Ahh, I can feel my more intellegent side raising to  
the surface again. "  
Vegeta beamed, " That's my boy! Now look a this. " he dropped a small, round metal object into Vejitto's hands.  
" What is it? " Vejitto blinked.  
" Actually, it's from Bejito-Sei. Back when I was a boy, my Toussan and Kaasan used these to keep the peasants in  
line. When spun clockwise infront of the subject, he or she become fully under the power of whoever controls it. They believe  
whatever the master's deepest most passionate most secretive desires are to be their job to fulfill... " he went off into  
a dreamy state. Vejitto stared at him for a second, then backhanded him across the head, " --wha, huh? "  
" You went off into dreamland just now. " he noted.  
" I did? Oh... " Vegeta blushed, embarassed, " You, you didn't mentally sense anything going on in my mind just now,  
did you? " he asked suspicously.  
" No, but I have a copy of your full memory from up till 2 weeks ago--I think I have a pretty good idea. " Vejitto  
nodded, embarassed for him.  
" None of it will escape this room, is that clear, 'son'? " Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him.  
Vejitto perked up, " Crystal! "  
" Uh-huh... " Vegeta sweatdropped, " Now, Vejitto, this is a very special piece of royal saiyajin jewerly, however,  
it does not work. " he said sadly.  
" Hai, if it did I guess you would have Toussan doing your bidding by now, huh Mommy? " Vejitto said, patting him  
on the back.  
" Correct, my son. " Vegeta nodded, " That is where you come in. " he smirked.  
Vejitto's eyes widened, " Me? "  
" Vejitto, do you know what kind of special material is needed to power this locket? " Vegeta asked sneakily.  
" No Mommy. " Vejitto shook his head. Vegeta clicked a button on the medallion which opened to reveal...an empty  
battery case.  
" AA, Ji-kun. TWO double A. "  
" GAH!! " Vejitto fell down animé style, " MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!! " he whined, getting up, " If it's that easy  
then what do you need ME for! "  
" Well, the conveince store that sells the batteries keeps them on the top shelf...as you can see, my height in  
comparsion...well let's just say I need a stepstool to reach the bathroom sink--that good enough for you? " he said, slightly  
frustrated.  
" You mean all I have to do is get to the supermarket to by a pack of batteries!!! " Vejitto gawked.  
" Yup. " Vegeta handed him a 10 dollar bill, " Think you can do that for your 'Mommy', Ji-kun? "  
" Uhh, sure Kaasan. Whatever you say. " Vejitto sweatdropped.  
" ...you know where the supermarket is, right? "  
" Yeah. " he nodded, hopping out of the window and landing on the ground, " DON'T WORRY MOMMY! I'LL GET YOUR  
BATTERIES FOR YOU! "  
" DOUBLE A! "  
" DOUBLE A! " Vejitto repeated.  
" ....AND DON'T GET LOST IN THE FISH EISLE!!! "  
Vejitto sweatdropped again, " I WON'T!!!! "  
  
  
" Uhh, sir, can I help you? " one of the supermarket clerks tapped on Vejitto's shoulder. He spun around with a fish  
in his mouth.  
" Hmm? " Vejitto looked down at the fish, then at the clerk and quickly ripped it out of his mouth and gingerly  
placed it in the row with the other fish. A large bite mark where it's back fin was supposed to be, " Oh, yes, yes you can. "  
he wiped the fish goo off his mouth, then let out a small belch, " I'm looking for a pair of AA batteries. "  
The clerk looked him over, " Strange, you look very familiar. " she said, adjusting her ponytail.  
" Really? Do I look like someone famous? " Vejitto grinned proudly.  
" Uh, not really. "  
" WAH! " Vejitto sweatdropped.  
" You just remind me of Son Goku, he does that a lot. " she pointed to the fish.  
" Does he? " Vejitto laughed nervously.  
" Yeah, the manager had to ban him from the store several times after we had an, uhh, incident in the candy eisle. "  
she said.  
" 2 tons of marshmellow swirl gumballs... " Vejitto mused on Goku's memory copy.  
" How did you know? " she asked.  
" Umm, lucky guess? " Vejitto shrugged, " So! " he said, changing the subject, " Do you know where the batteries  
are? "  
" Eisle 8. "  
" Thanks! " Vejitto saluted her and skipped off, his head turned sideways to read the eisle signs as he went, " Eisle  
4, Eisle 5, Eisle 6, Eisle---OH SWEET MERCIFUL HEAVENS!! " Vejitto froze, " THE CANDY EISLE AND THE BATTERY EISLE ARE NEXT  
TO EACH OTHER!!!! " he wailed in torment, then instantly stopped, " I'd say I'm about due for a moral dilema right about now,  
aren't I? " he glanced down the sugary sweet candy eisle which seemed to be calling his name and stomach with happiness and  
eternal bliss, then glanced down the battery eisle which boomed sent the phrase "this is what you came to get in the first  
place" and "Mommy will be VERY MAD if you give into your Kaka-senses instead of getting his batteries".  
" OHHHHHHHHHH! " Vejitto bit his lip. He gulped, " I, I guess if I just have ONE candy bar that'll satisfy my craving  
...right? "  
  
  
4 hours later...  
" Ahhhhhhhhh, sweet sweet blissful sweetness *URRRRP*. Hee-hee. " Vejitto layed on his back in the candy eisle, which  
was now a complete wreck. His stomach was bulging out of his gi and chocolate smeared all over his face. In short--it looked  
like a war zone. Or a former war zone, " I am a happy little saiyajin. "  
" AHHHHHHHHH!!!! " another ahh came from infront of him, but not one of contentment. One of horror. Vejitto  
desperately tried to peer over his bloated belly only to barely see another customer holding a shopping cart. A little girl  
in the seat and a little boy hanging onto his mother's pantleg and laughing at Vejitto, " IT'S SON GOKU! HE CAME BACK--AGAIN!  
!! "  
" NO! NO I'M NOT! " Vejitto tried getting up, then fell back down again. The little boy ran over to him.  
" This isn't Son Goku. " he blinked, " This guy's as big as him though. "  
The little girl hopped out of the cart and soon joined him, " Yeah...hey, doesn't he look like that little guy  
Mr. Son brings with him here sometimes? "  
" I'm their fusion baby. " Vejitto said, then burped out a small bubble coated in chocolate.  
" Whoa, cool! " the little boy stared at the chocolate bubble, fascinated.  
" I knew I shouldn't have ate the candy bubble-blower. " Vejitto grumbled, embarassed, " Say, can you help me help?  
I need to get to the battery eisle nextdoor and-- "  
" --FREEZE! "  
*ZAP!*  
" AHHHH! " Vejitto lept to his feet to see two security guards, both wielding stun guns. The two men glared at  
Vejitto through their dark sunglass, " WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!! " Vejitto snarled, going SSJ3. The children and their mother ran  
off, " YOU COULD HURT SOMEONE WITH THOSE!! " he punched his left fist into his right hand and rubbed them together. The  
security guards stared at him with their jaws hanging open. They dropped their stun guns and ran screaming. Vejitto narrowed  
his eyes at the stun guns on the floor and sent a ki blast at them, frying them. He powered back down, smiling, " Now, to  
find those batteries. "  
  
  
" That'll be $8.52. " the man at the counter said, handing Vejitto the change, " Say, you know who you look like? "  
" Yes, yes I do. " Vejitto said flatly, " Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be going home. " he said, then left.  
The man blinked, " Yeah, he'd be a dead-ringer for that guy on Action News. "  
  
  
" Hi Bura, what are you drawing? " Gohan asked as he paused from his chase scene after Goten and Trunks, who were now  
busy shooting the underground grass sprinklers at each other and somehow managed to turn them onto full power. The backyard  
was slowly filling up with water behind the glass door. Gohan had his back to it and Bura was busy on her crayon-drawn  
masterpiece.  
She smiled up at him impishly, " I'm drawing Toussan and Mr. Goten's Daddy's lil pink void. "  
" Their what? "  
" Toussan said when he and Mr. Goten's Daddy had lil Ji-Ji they were in this pretty pink void. " Bura grinned,  
grabbing another crayon out of the box.  
" Really? Vegeta told us the void was white. " Gohan said, confused.  
Bura narrowed her eyes at him, " I SAY IT CAN BE WHATEVER COLOR I WANT IT TO BE AND IF I WANT IT TO BE PINK IT'S  
GONNA BE PINK! " she screamed at him, then pleasantly returned to her task.  
Gohan blinked, his hair now wind-blown, " Gee, she's not Vegeta's daughter, is she? " he sarcastically remarked,  
shocked at the power of the little girl's lungs. He peered over her shoulder to see the drawing and sweatdropped when the  
picture came into view, " Bura, since when did the "pink" void have flowers in it? "  
" It ALWAYS had flowers, silly Mr. Goten's big brother! See! Over here is Mr. Goten's Daddy and over there is  
Toussan-chan. They're making flower headbands for each other. They're so cute! "  
Gohan scratched his head at the chibi-nized deformed versions of the two saiyajins, " Uhh, that's, urm, nice Bura. "  
he said, trying not to look disgusted.  
" They love each other so much! The prince and his peasant! Hee-hee! " she giggled, hugging the finished doodle,  
" Oh! I have great news! " she pulled something out from a bag she had next to the table, " Look what I've made for Ji-Ji! "  
she held up several of the many items of clothing in the bag.  
Gohan sweatdropped, " Adult-sized baby clothes??? "  
" Saiyajin sized baby clothes. " she corrected him, " Just for Ji-chan! " she hugged the outfits tightly, " He is a  
fusion baby isn't he? Ji-chan will look oh-so-adorable in these!!! " Bura squealed, " I can't WAIT till he gets back home! "  
" I'm sure you can't. " Gohan replied, ::Poor Vejitto! She's going to try and make him wear THAT. Man she's got a  
screw loose::  
" MMPH MMPH!!! " Gohan's head bolted to attention. He looked over his shoulder and gasped to see Trunks and Goten  
banging on the glass door, completely underwater.  
" AHHHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED HERE!! " Gohan screamed, reaching for the door out of habit.  
Bura grabbed her drawing and bag of baby clothes and bolted for the stairs, " GOHAN NO! " she shouted when she  
finally knew she was high enough to be out of harms way.  
" *FWOOSH* " Gohan thrusted the door open, sending a shockwave of water down through the first floor.  
Bura sighed with relief, then laughed, " Stupid boys! " she said, then dashed into her room.  
" AAUGH! " Gohan gasped for air, sticking his head above the surface, soon followed by the two boys.  
" Wow that was a close one wasn't it, Trunks! " Goten said, grinning.  
" I'll say. " Trunks smiled, " We were almost goners for sure! "  
Goten glanced at the enraged Chi-Chi-ish look on Gohan's face, " I hate to burst your bubble Trunks, but I think  
we're still gonna be. "  
Trunks laughed nervously at Gohan, " Heh-heh-heh, so, Gohan, nice meeting you here. Come to this part of the building  
often? "  
" GRRRRRRRRRRRR. "  
" Hoo-boy. "  
  
  
" ...and that's where the meat grinder comes in. " Goku was just finishing up explaining all of Vegeta's secret evil  
plots that he had learned from him from the fusion. Chi-Chi was sitting across from him. Her face stark white and her jaw  
hanging open.  
" He's a...a genius... " she muttered, shocked, " An EVIL genius.... "  
" Aww, I wouldn't call little Veggie a GENIUS. " Goku giggled, " Little Veggie still needs me to help him use the  
microwave, the silly ouji. "  
" Oh God.... " Chi-Chi leaned back against her chair, " I knew he had some terrible plots in his mind, but I had no  
idea they were so logical--so well thought-out. Why if he had the right tools that ouji could knock me off in one swoop and  
make it look like an accident. Oh Goku! " she got out of her chair and hugged him, " He's really dangerous--we have to get  
rid of him! Him AND his little fusion baby! "  
" What? NO! Chi-chan! " Goku protested. Chi-Chi went over to a box labeled nuclear weaponry and took out a large  
machine gun. She held it over her shoulder.  
" Goku! Get in the car! We're going over to Vegeta's house to bring him a little present. " she smirked.  
" But--but Chi-chan! "  
" NO BUTS! I've heard enough! He's a terrible little monster who needs to be stopped! And if I don't stop him....  
he'll stop me. " she said quietly, then resumed her anger, " NOW START UP THE CAR! I HAVE TO SUIT UP! "  
" Yuh--yes Chi-chan! " Goku said nervously, running out of the room.  
Chi-Chi dusted off a few grinades, " I'm coming for you ouji and this time NOBODY'S going to wish you back. This time  
you're going to be erased from the pages of history and come back as a slug or a fly or a rat or something. And then I'll  
step on you and we'll do it all over again! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
  
  
" *DINGDONG* *DINGDONG*! "  
The door to Capsule Corp flew wide open, " You're back! " Vegeta said, grinning at Vejitto, who was holding the pair  
of AA batteries in his hands, " *gasp-of-joy* AND YOU'VE GOT MY BATTERIES! " he gave him a hug, " Thanks son! " Vegeta said,  
then hummed happily to himself as he flicked the medallion open and flopped the batteries inside, " AT LAST! KAKARROTTO-CHAN  
IS MINE!!!! " he hugged the amulet, " I am so happy I could sing! " he giggled anxiously, then sniffed the air, " AHHH! What  
is that smell! Do you smell that smell? That smell is the smell of VICTORY!!!! " he took another whiff, " And my God it  
stinks!! "  
" That's me, Mommy. " Vejitto said, pointing to his clothes, " I had a little problem at the supermarket and-- "  
" *sniff* *sniff* You smell like candy...and fish! KAKO-SCENTS!! You gave into your Kaka-desires to devour everything  
in sight! Didn't you! "  
" I, I, I, YES!!!!!! " Vejitto wailed, " Oh Mommy I am sorry! " he dropped to his knees, " It all looked so good!  
All the brightly colored candies...they were calling my name! They were singing a song of temptation and sweet chocolatey  
goodness for me to enjoy for all of eternity--AND I BOUGHT IT!!! But you know what? It was GOOOOD. It was real GOOOOOD! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " *sigh*, you are forgiven oh half-kaka spawned child of mine. " he patted Vejitto on the  
shoulder, " And now for some REAL eternal bliss! " he held up the medallion. Quick! Find Kakarrot! I want to test this  
on him! "  
" VEH-GEEEE!!! " a voice cried out worriedly as Goku teleported infront of him.  
" Talk about timing! " Vegeta grinned, " Kakarrotto, look at the pretty medallion for a moment, will you? " he held  
it out infront of Goku, who quickly pushed Vegeta's hand down.  
" Veggie this is important! It's Chi-chan! She's coming back here and I think she's going to kill you! " Goku grabbed  
Vegeta's arms tightly.  
" Feh, you mean TRY to kill me. Whatever that Onna has up her sleeve it is nothing that I cannot handle. "  
" VEGGIE SHE HAS A NUCLEAR MACHINE GUN! AND A BUNCH OF BOMBS AND SHE KNOWS HOW TO USE KI ATTACKS TOO AND OH MY LITTLE  
VEGGIE I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU HURT! " Goku panicked, hugging the ouji.  
" You...want to protect me...from that Onna... " Vegeta muttered, bright red.  
" YES I WANT TO PROTECT YOU! But I want to protect Chi-chan too! That's why I told her all about your evil plots but  
I had no idea she'd go ballistic like this! " Goku sobbed, holding on for dear life.  
" You did WHAT!!!! " Vegeta screamed, enraged. He went SSJ and tried pushing the larger saiyajin off of him, " HOW  
COULD YOU I TRUSTED YOU WITH MY OWN MENTAL KNOWLEDGE AND YOU GO AND BACKSTAB ME!!!! "  
" I AM SORRY VEGGIE!!! " Goku screamed back, " BUT I WON'T LET HER KILL YOU!!!!! " he narrowed his eyes, his head  
still leaning over Vegeta's shoulder, " Chi-chan will have to shoot through me to get to you! "  
" ... "  
" Veggie? "  
" ...oh Kakay... " Vegeta squeaked out w/big sparkily eyes, " Kakay I, I-- "  
" Yeah Veggie? " Goku asked curiously.  
" Kakay I can't feel my legs. "  
Goku pulled away from him, " You oh-kay Veggie? " he cocked an eyebrow.  
" Kaka-chan it's all jello from the waist down. I don't think I can move my feet. " Vegeta said, still glowing bright  
red.  
" Oh, ohhHHHHH!!! " Goku looked nervously off into the distance to see Chi-Chi's car rushing up over the horizon,  
" JI-CHAN HELP ME GET VEGGIE INSIDE! " he shouted. Vejitto nodded as they picked up Vegeta can pulled him towards the door.  
Chi-Chi lept out of the vehicle and flew speeding towards them, " Come on Ji-chan! I've almost got him! "  
" I'm trying! I'm trying! *click-click*! " Vejitto froze to see Chi-Chi infront of him, aiming her bazooka at his  
head.  
" Hello evil demi-ouji. Think you could get away with it didn't you? " she said in a low, sinister tone.  
" JI-CHAN! " Goku cried out in fright.  
" MY BABY! " Vegeta shrieked.  
" HELP! " Vejitto gulped.  
" Heh, you're toast. " Chi-Chi smirked, " And after I fry you I'm going after the ouji. "  
" DON'T YOU DARE! " Goku let go of Vegeta, " CHI-CHAN I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HARM MY LITTLE BUDDY! _OR_ JI-CHAN  
FOR THAT MATTER! "  
" BUT THEY'RE _EVIL_!!!! " she screamed, the bazooka making a clicking noise once more and scaring Vejitto further.  
" NO! "  
" YES! " the couple roared at each other. Vejitto becoming increasingly frantic.  
" BLAST HER KAKAY! BLAST HER TO KINGDOM COME!!! " Vegeta shouted, cheering him on.  
" VEGGIE STAY OUT OF THIS! "  
" KAKAYYYYYYYYYY!!!! "  
" QUIT WHINING OUJI YOU'RE NEXT! "  
" SHUT UP ONNA! "  
" Oh-Ji-Ji-chan! " Bura appeared in the doorway, " Look at the pretty baby-bonnet I made just for you! " she held out  
a fluffy pink frilled object.  
" AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! "  
Vejitto screamed at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to instantly freeze in place. They all turned their attention to  
the fusion, who was now at SSJ2, " EVERYBODY STOP YELLING!!!! " he shouted, covering his ears, " I...CAN'T...TAKE...ALL...  
...THAT...NOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISEEE!!!! " Vejitto cried out, then blasted off into the sky.  
" ... " Bura blinked, " Was it something I said! " she called out after him, then clutched the baby bonnet closer.  
" Wow, he took off. Imagine that. " Chi-Chi said, stunned.  
" ... " Goku and Vegeta stood there in disbelief.  
" Go-chan? Are, are you alright? " Chi-Chi asked, worried.  
" Toussan? " Bura tugged at his pantleg.  
" Ji-chan. JI-CHAN COME BACK!! " Goku shouted out at the sky, " JI-CHAN! WE WON'T YELL ANYMORE! WE'RE DONE ARGUING!  
JI-CHAAAAAAN!!!! "  
" ... " Vegeta hung his head, " I'm a bad Mommy. "  
" NO! No you're not! " Goku protested, then turned his attention back towards the direction Vejitto had flown in,  
" JI-CHAN PLEASE COME BACK! WE LOVE YOU JI-CHAN! MOMMY AND DADDY NEED YOU SO MUCH!!! "  
" We're never gonna find him. " Vegeta said, hurt, " It's HOPELESS! "  
Goku stared at him sadly, then at Bura, then Chi-Chi, " Hmm... " he crossed his arms, then lit up, " I've got an  
idea! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
9:25 PM 6/13/2002  
END OF PART 3  
Vegeta: (whincing) [in the first fusion dance position] I can't believe we're going to do this!  
Goku: [across from him; also in position] Aww Veggie, it won't be that bad. It'll be FUN!  
Vegeta: Ehhhhh--CHU!  
Chuquita: What?  
Vegeta: Wha, wha, what happens if sometime during the 30 minutes Kakarrotto and I are fused together that our fused body  
explodes like Gogeta's did! Our souls won't stay fused together forever will they?  
Chuquita: (sighs) No Veggie.  
Goku: Yeah, souls can only touch/become melded together with the potara--NOW LET'S DANCE!  
Vegeta: Uhh--WAIT!  
Goku: What!  
Vegeta: What about our body? Will it seperate if we're dead or not?  
Goku: Uhh, yeah. I think so. READY? [prepares to fusion dance]  
Vegeta: ...WAAAAAAAAIT!!!!  
Goku: WHAT!!!!  
Vegeta: If our body explodes is there anyway for it to unfuse?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I'm sure there is Veggie.  
Goku: (getting annoyed) Yeah Veggie! So quit stalling! (to Chu) Veggie and I share a very special relationship you know.  
We're buddies; the last two saiyajin in existance; potara fusion assistants to each other; and DANCE PARTNERS! (grins)  
[latino music starts blasting out of nowhere; sparkily lights fill the room]  
Vegeta: (freaking out) WHERE DID THAT COME FROM!!!  
Chuquita: (confused) Beats me.  
Vegeta: (even more freaked out) WELL FIND IT AND SHUT IT OFF! I JUST WET MY PANTS!! I AM NOT HAPPY!!  
Chuquita: (annoyed) Alright already! I'll look for the stupid boombox....wait, did you just say you wet your pants?  
Vegeta: (blushes, embarassed) (denial-boy) I DID NOT!  
Goku: (giggles) Aww, you did too you silly lil ouji friend of mine who is very special in his own right.  
Vegeta: (now glowing) Someone...make it stop....  
Goku: (impishly) VeggieVeggie time to dance with me!  
Vegeta: I...(to Chu) You're sure we're going to be alright?  
Chuquita: Don't worry about it. If anything goes wrong I can always zap Gogeta number 2 back into you and Son-San.  
Vegeta: (relief) You CAN? Good. (gulps) Alright Kakarrotto, I'm ready.  
Goku: WHEEEEE!!!! [starts fusion] HA!  
Vegeta: HA!  
Both: HO! [are now to the part where they tippy-toe sideways towards each other]  
Chuquita: (laughing her head off at the desk)  
Vegeta: SHUT UP ONNA!  
Goku: FU-  
Vegeta: -SION!  
[Veggie glows red; Son glows blue; both slide towards each other and a blast of light engulfs the room]  
Chuquita: (impressed) Wow, there's something I thought I'd never get to see live.  
(the smoke fills the room)  
Chuquita: Well, what happened?  
...  
Chuquita: Son? Veggie?....Gogeta?? (smoke clears) (gawks) Oh my God!..... 


	4. The jig is up; the gang's all here--Veji...

12:56 PM 6/14/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -DBZ ep270 "The Dimension is Shattered! Is Buu out of Control?!"  
{Vegetto:} Embarrasing, isn't it?  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: (staring down atop her desk at Goggie) Yes, it is.  
Gogeta: (lying on the floor, tummy-down and glowing bright red) ...  
Chuquita: (hops down off the desk) Wow! Son-San! Veggie! That worked perfectly!....are you oh-kay?  
Gogeta: Ehh, ehhh, ehhhhhHHHhhhhhh.. (whinces) Ka ka ka ka ka kaaaaaa....  
Chuquita: (helps him up) Don't worry Go--Ve--guys, I'll get you back over to, uhh, one of your seats so you can sit down.  
Alright? [plops him down in Son's chair]  
Gogeta: (notices where he his; shrieks; and zips over to Veggie's chair to sit down)  
Chuquita: We gotta be Mister Picky today, don't we?  
Gogeta: (still glowing) (sits back in his chair) (Veggie's voice) He's...tickling me...  
Chuquita: What?  
Gogeta: (Veggie's voice) Ka, ka, Kakarrotto's tickling me....make him stop!  
Chuquita: (skeptic) How can he be tickling you inside your body?  
Gogeta: (Veggie's voice) (wails) MAKE HIM STOP! THE SENSATION IS TOO MUCH FOR OUR BODY TO HANDLE!!! (glowing like mad)  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Son-San?  
Gogeta: (Son's voice) Yes?  
Chuquita: Will you cut it out and leave Veggie alone?...at least for another five minutes anyway.  
Gogeta: (Son's voice) (pouty) Oh-kay Chu-sama. Sorry Veggie. (Veggie's voice) You are forgiven Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) (sad) Due to some technical difficulties (DARN YOU FF.NET HARDWARE!!) nothing will get to be uploaded  
again till the 21st of June. Which means if you're reading this right now it's probably the 22nd..or the 23rd..or somewhere  
after that date. I was going to load chapter 3 yesterday (the 13th) but now I have to wait a whole nother week. *sighs*  
Gogeta: (Veggie's voice) (mockingly) Aww, isn't that just TERRIBLE. *snickers*  
Chuquita: (glares at them) Oh hush up Veggie! I hope people remember this story still exists none the less the site itself  
by the time Xing gets this thing back up and running! (grins) By the way I've gotten some interesting suggestions for the  
poll that I started back in part one. Unless anyone else manages to somehow login a suggestion before I end this story.  
(this is the last part) I'll choose one from the list I already have or choose several and put those in a final poll when  
I start the next fic.  
Gogeta: (grinning) (Son's voice) A couple people suggested Veggie and I dance some more! (Veggie's voice) (yelps) AHH! No  
more dancing! No more dancing!! (Son's voice) Silly Veggie, not the fusion dance. Other dances! Like the Tango! (Veggie's  
voice) (confused) The what?  
Chuquita: Say guys, I was wondering, where's Gogeta? I mean, you two are there, but when Gogeta #1 was here in the beginning  
of the story he had his own personality. Where is he?  
Gogeta: (Son's voice) We couldn't fuse properly because Veggie got cold feet and all nervous on me! (pouts)  
(Veggie's voice) (freaks out) AHH! That doesn't mean we're stuck like this FOREVER does it?  
(Son's voice) NAH! You silly little buddy 'o mine. We have about 28 minutes left.  
(Veggie's voice) (gulps) That's 196 minutes in Saiyajin time!!!  
Chuquita: (intreged) Bejito-sei has its own time system?  
(Veggie's voice) Of COURSE it does! Do you know how long we saiyajin live if we don't end up getting killed in battle?! Why  
I'll be over 200 years old before I start getting gray hairs!  
Chuquita: Wow, that long huh?  
(Son's voice) Well at least I'll be able to grow old with you, right lil Veggie?  
(Veggie's voice) Yes, you will. That is if you don't let anything happen to you. And nothing is going to happen to you!  
(Son's voice) But what if it does?  
(Veggie's voice) WELL THEN I FORBID IT TO HAPPEN! (smirks) I am the prince. I can do that.  
[Gogeta sweatdrops]  
Chuquita: I heard something about Shenlong absorbing Son-kun because he ate one of the dragonballs. Veggie you ate one too  
somewhere in GT (which I haven't seen yet) but Shenny only punished Son and kept him as cheap labor for 100 years.  
[Gogeta's eyes widen until they engulf half his head]  
(Veggie's voice) (shocked) (squeaks out) 100 years? (to Son) KAKARROT AS YOUR OMNIPOTENT RULER I FORBID YOU TO SWALLOW  
ANYTHING RESEMBLING A DRAGONBALL! IS THAT CLEAR!!  
(Son's voice) (confused) Uhh, oh-kay little Veggie.  
[Gogeta looks around] Now where's Shenlong? I'm off to kill him!  
(Son's voice) WAHH! VEGGIE NO!  
Chuquita: Relax Vedge, it'll be alright.  
(Veggie's voice) (grumbling) Yeah it better be. BECAUSE I HAVE _PLANS_ FOR US KAKARROTTO! BIG PLANS!!! [shakes their fist  
in the air] Wonderful beautiful plans that your tiny peasant mind is not large enough to fully concieve or understand.  
(Son's voice) Veggie's scaring me Chu-sama.  
Chuquita: Well, on with Part 4 then!  
  
  
Summary: Vejitto? What ever happened to him anyway? After 2 weeks of driving Lord Enma insane the aggrivated ogre decides to  
get rid of the saiyajin by sending him back to Earth along with the rest of the people killed by Buu. Unwillingly, Dende  
takes Vejitto to his tower and decides the best thing to do is to leave him in the custody of his parents. But which one?  
How will Goku and Vegeta react to the latest edition of a third saiyajin even stronger than themselves? How will Chi-Chi  
react to meeting one of her worst nightmares face-to-face? Will Vejitto ever find his real Mommy?  
  
(Veggie's voice) Will his Mommy ever be able to find him?  
(Son's voice) Aww, don't worry Veggie, I'm sure Ji-chan will get saved.  
Chuquita: BTW, for the two, I think it's just two, people who thought Vejitto's fusion eventually wears off. It doesn't.  
That's only Googie who has a 30 minute time limit.  
Gogeta: Thank GOD!  
Chuquita: So Vejitto could probably live the rest of his life like a normal saiyajin...unless Buu somehow ate him again.  
(Veggie's voice) (frightened) He WOULDN'T!  
Chuquita: Course not! On with the show!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" WHAAAT!!! WE CAN'T DO THAT!! NO NO NO NO NO! I WON'T ALLOW IT!!! " Vegeta roared in protest.  
" But Veggie, don't you think it would be easier to find Ji-chan if we had the rest of the gang out looking for him  
as well? " Goku asked, " I mean with just your family and mine alone we have 9 people...but if we got everyone else together,  
Piccolo, Dende, Mr. Popo...Kuririn and his family, Yamcha, Kameshenin, Karin and Yajirobe, we'd all be able to cover nearly  
3 times as much land! What's wrong with that? " he explained.  
" YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT? I CAN UNDERSTAND KEEPING THIS "BABY" THING BETWEEN YOUR FAMILY AND MINE! BUT  
CAN YOU IMAGINE WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO US IF WE BROUGHT ALL YOUR BAKAYARO EARTH-FRIENDS IN ON THIS!!! " he exclaimed, " I don't  
want them to know that potara fusion thing accidently gave birth to OUR child! " Vegeta shivered, " I'd never hear the end  
of it! "Oh look, it's 'Mommy'!", "Oh, I guess that makes you MRS. Kakarrotto now" and "Don't they make the cutest couple, ha  
ha ha!" " the ouji mocked, then shook his head in panic, " THERE'S NO WAY I'D EVER GO THROUGH THAT!!! " he wailed.  
" I'll make sure of THAT. " Chi-Chi said, glaring at the ouji, " You wouldn't be "Mrs. Kakarrotto" over my dead  
body! "  
The ouji looked at her and smirked, " I can arrange that. "  
It was then Chi-Chi remembered she had armed herself with nuclear weapons and aimed her machine gun at Vegeta's face,  
" What was that you were saying about dead bodies? " she chuckled. Vegeta gulped.  
" KA-KEEE! " Vegeta fake-sniffled, glancing over at Goku w/big sad puppy-dog eyes, " She wantsa hurt me. " the ouji  
said in a baby voice.  
" CHI-CHAN NO HURT VEGGIE!! " Goku cried, stepping between them.  
" Goku! Move! " Chi-Chi shouted.  
" Heh, you're going to have to shoot straight through Kaka-chan to get to me, Onna. " Vegeta grinned, " You do that  
you'll kill us both. And then me-n-Kakay are going to end up someplace beautiful together and share eternal bliss while you  
stay here and get all old and wrinkley and smelly and even forget our names and then when you get knocked off I'll just point  
my finger and laugh at you and Kakay will laugh too because by that time he won't love you anymore cuz he's my big buddy and  
he'll love me instead! "  
" ...WHY YOU LITTLE *click*click* " Chi-Chi prepared to shoot at him.  
" HAHAHAHA--MMPH!? " Goku silenced Vegeta's maniacal laughter by slapping his hand over the ouji's mouth. He turned  
to face him and bent down to Vegeta's height.  
" What did you just say? " Goku asked in a whisper with large innocent eyes.  
" Mmpha ma-- " Vegeta removed the larger saiyajin's hand, " That you'll love me instead? " he boasted.  
" Before that. " Goku cut him off.  
" That you're my big buddy--AAH! " Vegeta froze to find himself in the middle of the biggest bear hug he'd ever  
recieved.  
" Little buddy Veggie...you called me your big buddy; for the very first time....I KNEW YOU LOVED ME VEGGIE! " he  
hugged tighter, sobbing happily. Vegeta's face was now glowing bright red. Chi-Chi was looking on with rage and Bura was on  
the verge to tears herself.  
" It's so, *sniffle* BEAUTIFUL!! " Bura wiped her eyes with the baby bonnet she had made for Vejitto, " I should be  
taking pictures of this! If this was a soap opera I'd be taping it right now. *sob* "  
" I, uhh, I love you too Kaka-chan. " Vegeta squeaked out, " Do, you love me? "  
" YES of course I do little Veggie! You silly little buddy 'o mine! I love you very very much! " Goku smiled, then  
paused as he watched a small puddle of glowing red goo collapse to the floor.  
" He MELTED! " Bura gawked.  
" Quick! Goku cover him while I go get some paper towels! We'll flush him right down his own toilet! " Chi-Chi said  
victoriously, heading for the open front door.  
" GAH! I'M OH-KAY! I'M OH-KAY! " Vegeta got up, now solid again, but still blushing wildly.  
Chi-Chi snorted and snapped her fingers, " Rats! "  
  
  
" So? Does anyone else know why Goku called us all here? " Kuririn asked. The entire Z gang was now sitting in  
Bulma's large living room. Chi-Chi had purposely plunked herself down at Vegeta's spot on the couch just to tick him off.  
She was still wearing her heavy artillery and chuckling every couple minutes to herself.  
" Oh you'll enjoy it. Trust me. " she snickered.  
" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " Piccolo joined in her torturous chuckling, knowing very well what they had probably been  
called together for, " Mommy. Heh-heh-heh... "  
Dende elbowed him, " PICCOLO! "  
" Can't help it. I'm evil, remember? " Piccolo shrugged.  
" Oh you're not evil, the OUJI is evil. " Chi-Chi smiled, patting him on the shoulder.  
" Vegeta's not evil, Chi. He's just an odd, obsessed little prince. " Piccolo retorted.  
" Mommy? What are you talking about Piccolo? " Kuririn asked him.  
" Well Kuririn, I'd hate to give anything away before the "main event", but someone's become a mother who you  
normally would never expect to be one. " Piccolo said sneakily.  
" GOKU'S _PREGNANT_!!! " Kuririn shrieked. The rest of the gang looked agast at the thought.  
" Ugh, that's IMPOSSIBLE Kuririn! " Juuhachigou shouted at her husband.  
" Then...VEGETA'S pregnant?! " Yamcha said, baffled.  
" VEGETA GOT GOKU PREGNANT?! " Yajirobe gawked, who had just woken up from going in and out of being asleep.  
" NO!!!! " Chi-Chi snarled at him.  
" Chi-Chi's pregnant again? " Roshi offered.  
" Sadly, no. " Chi-Chi grumbled, " I wish I could. I'd raise the next one to aid me in destorying that ouji before  
he gets his grubby little paws where they don't belong! "  
" THEN WHAT IS IT!!! " Tenshinhan said, getting annoyed.  
" *A-hem*! " Goku coughed loudly, entering the room. The group instantly turned their attention to him, " Hi  
everybody! " he said cheerfully.  
" Hi Son Goku! " the gang responded like a theme club. The large saiyajin grinned widely at the response. Vegeta  
stood behind him in the shadows, shaking his head hopelessly.  
" Little Veggie and I have called you all here today for a very important and very special, " he turned to grin at  
the ouji, who started to glow and turned his head the other way, " reason. Now, who remembers what happened exactly 2 weeks  
ago? "  
" You and Toussan created that little labor of a love-child you call-- "  
" --Bura! Not you! The others! " Goku interupted, slightly embarassed.  
" Umm, we fought Majin Buu? " Kuririn said.  
" We were all killed? " Yamcha added.  
" Nope and nope! " Goku answered, " Although it is something that only you two out of the whole group here; excluding  
Dende, had seen that day when you were on the Grand Kaio's planet. "  
" ... " both senshi were silent.  
" It has to do with ears. " Goku tugged at his left ear, then bent down to where Kuririn and his family were seated  
and showed them the poorly dug little hole in his left earlobe, " Eh? Eh? " he teased.  
" ...THE POTARA EARRINGS! " Kuririn gasped.  
" YAY! Kuririn wins a point! " Goku clapped, then pointed above the ex-monk's head and zapped a number 1 above it  
with his chi.  
Kuririn looked up at the point and smiled sheepishly, " Aww, thanks Goku. "  
Juuhachigou rolled her eyes and Marron clapped her hands at the glowing number.  
" Now, Yamcha. What happened after me-n-Veggie put on our earrings? " Goku asked.  
" ...I dunno. " he shrugged, " I, honestly wasn't really paying much attention at the time. "  
" You were busy panicking. " Kuririn sweatdropped.  
" HA! " Juuhachigou laughed.  
" WELL! SO WERE YOU! " Yamcha pointed at Kuririn.  
" I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED PICK ME PICK ME!!! " Bura said anxiously.  
" Ehhh, oh-kay. Bura? " Goku said uneasily.  
" YOU AND TOUSSAN MADE A BABY!!! " she squealed with joy.  
Everyone instantly froze.  
" Uh, heh-heh, yes Bura, that's right. " Goku laughed nervously.  
" WAITAMINUTE GOKU! " Kuririn shouted, " I saw what happened and all you two did was fuse together. If you hadn't  
gotten eaten you two probably would have beaten Buu! "  
" Sorry to burst your bubble, Kuririn, but it wasn't us two. That was Vejitto who fought Buu. Veggie and I kinda  
found out later that the fusion dance allows you to share a body for 30 minutes, but the potara earrings, they uh, they  
create a whole new person in addition to it's, *cough* parents who use the earrings to create it in the first place. "  
" You mean you and Vegeta have a kid running around here somewhere!?! " Tenshinhan said, revolted.  
" He's not really a kid. He looks the same age he did when he was fighting Buu. But if you wanna talk numbers I'd  
say he's only 2 weeks old--existance wise. " Goku looked down at the ground.  
" Goku and Vegeta's SON? Man, he must be one ugly fella. " Yajirobe snorted, then shrieked to see both saiyajins  
looming over him, enraged.  
" HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING ABOUT OUR JI-CHAN!!! " Goku growled.  
" YOU FAT TUB OF LARD! " Vegeta angrily grabbed Yajirobe by the collar, " I SHOULD KILL YOU THIS VERY INSTANT FOR  
INSULTING MY SON! "  
" Ehhhh, I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sure he's a very non-ugly looking person. REALLY! " Yajirobe pleaded. The duo  
continued sending death-glares his way. Vegeta eventually dropped him to the ground. He walked away, then walked back to  
Yajirobe and punched him in the face, and walked away for the second time.  
" The reason little Veggie and I are telling you this is because..our little Ji-chan ran away a couple hours ago and  
we need all the help we can get to find him. " Goku explained, worried, " We have no idea where he could have gotten to. And  
if he's twice as good as me and Veggie at lowering his ki there's no telling WHERE he is! He could be off somewhere starving  
or hurt. "  
" HA! With your Kaka-genes inside him he's probably---TRAPPED SOMEWHERE AND SLOWLY PAINFULLY DYING OH KAKAY I DON'T  
WANT HIM TO DIE!!! " Vegeta wailed, hugging the larger saiyajin and crying into his gi.  
" Veh--Veh--Veh--Veh-GEEE, don't cry! " Goku sniffled, tears welling up in his eyes, " If you cry you're gonna make  
ME cry and I don't wanna, wanna, wanna, waAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! "  
" OH SUCK IT UP YOU BIG BABIES! " Chi-Chi snapped at them, instantly causing Goku and Vegeta to momentarily stop  
crying and pay attention to her, " We'll find your stupid half-ouji'd hybrid if you both would PLEASE stop crying about it! "  
she said, disgusted, then turned to Goku, " ...AND HOW COME YOU NEVER CRY WITH _ME_ WHEN _OUR_ CHILDREN ARE IN DANGER!!! "  
she shook her fist at him.  
" Suh, suh, sorry Chi-chan. " Goku sniffled, rubbing his eyes while still hugging the smaller saiyajin, " I can't  
help it. Me-n-Veggie are bonded together and when he started crying I just couldn't help crying too ya know? "  
" AND YOU'RE NOT "BONDED" TOGETHER IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!!! NOW FOLLOW ME! We'll split off into groups! " Chi-Chi  
said, apparently taking over the mission.  
" But Chi-chan if we're not bonded together then what about the earr-- "  
" THOSE STUPID EARRINGS CAN TAKE A FLYING LEAP INTO THE MIDDLE OF A HIGHWAY FOR ALL I CARE! NOW LET'S CUT TO THE  
CHASE AND SAVE MY, ugh, STEPSON! " she said, stomping towards the doorway, dragging Goku along behind her.  
" Well, oh-kay Chi-chan...but Veggie gets to come too! "  
" Not with us he isn't. "  
" But, but Veggie's the Mommy. Ji-chan's gonna need his Mommy to hug him when we find him. " Goku whimpered.  
Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta, who was now back to smirking evilly at her, " URGH! Fine, get the ouji and let's get  
going! " she grumbled.  
Goku cheered, " YAY! DON'T YOU WORRY JI-CHAN! MOMMY AND DADDY AND AUNT CHI-CHAN ARE COMING!! " he picked up Vegeta  
and put him on his shoulders. The ouji grinned.  
Chi-Chi growled, a large vein bulging on her forehead, " I AM NOT HIS AUNT!!!! "  
  
  
" Yoo-hoo, sweet little Ji-chan! It's Daddy! " Goku called out as they walked through the city, " DADDY'S HERE  
JI-CHAN!! " he stopped the umpteeth person on the street, " Hello Miss have you seen our baby, he looks like this! " Goku  
held out a picture of Vejitto and himself they had taken earlier in the day, " I'm his Daddy. "  
" You look a little YOUNG to be that man's father. " she said, confused.  
" Oh that's nothing, wait'll you see the mother. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" Mother? " the girl blinked, Goku happily pointed up to Vegeta, who was sitting on the larger saiyajin's shoulders.  
Vegeta waved at her.  
" ...holy...THE APOCALYPSE IS UPON US!!! " she screamed insanely, running off, or rather fleeing, in a panic.  
Goku folded his arms, " Sheesh, what's see so upset about? Hasn't see ever seen a saiyajin fusion baby before? "  
" Obviously not. " Vegeta snorted, " Stupid HUMANS. " he directed his gaze at Chi-Chi.  
" OOOH! YOU JUST WAIT TILL I GET UP THERE OUJI I'LL RING YOU NECK!! " Chi-Chi snarled, reaching out at him with her  
hands shaking.  
Vegeta smirked at her, then clutched tightly around Goku's head, temporarily blinding him, " OH KAKAY! " he  
fake-sobbed, " She's trying to hurt me with her scary hands and her mean 'ol Earth-weapons! "  
" CHI-CHAN NO HURT VEGGIE!!! " Goku cried out, frightened, ripping Vegeta's hands away from his face so he could see  
what was going on.  
Chi-Chi glared up at Vegeta, " Oh I hope you die a painful and horrific death at my hands...or better yet, in some  
liquid filled science tube at the FBI secruity labs. You know how they LOVE to test things on ALIENS. "  
" Hmmph, Kakay's an alien too, right Kakay? " Vegeta smirked.  
" I LOVE MY VEGGIE, CHI-CHAN! " Goku grinned cheerfully.  
" Well at least put him down! It's no use keeping him on your shoulders like that! " Chi-Chi stomped on the ground.  
" But Chi-chan, I'm giving him a piggyback ride. And besides, little Veggie is under a lot of stress from trying to  
find our baby. " Goku complained.  
" The extra weight on your shoulders is slowing you down. It will take us longer to find him. " Chi-Chi said in a  
sing-song voice, " And the slower you are the more chance "Ji-chan" has of getting himself KILLED. "  
" ... " Goku flung Vegeta off his shoulders and onto the ground.  
Vegeta rubbed his now bruised forehead, " Thanks Onna. " he said flatly.  
Chi-Chi smiled, " Anytime Ouji-boy. "  
  
  
" Hmm, now if I were Ji-chan, where would I go? " Goku said outloud to himself as he, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi walked  
down the street.  
" Well, what's one place both YOU and the OUJI like to visit? " Chi-Chi asked. Both saiyajins heads bolted to  
attention. Grins on their faces.  
" I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW! " Goku bounced up and down excitedly.  
  
  
" The CANDY store? " Chi-Chi said as they stood infront of a store labeled "DEE-licious DEE-lights". Our  
ever-vigilant saiyajin duo were staring through the glass at the window display of various exotic chocolate cremes and  
pastries; both drooling.  
" One day we're gonna buy out this store together, Kakay. " Vegeta stared dreamily at a large imported European  
cupcake with several layers of icing on it.  
" That will be a beautiful day Veggie. " Goku agreed.  
" *sigh* Yeah....too bad I can't buy it for you now, because ONNA thinks I'm EVIL and that I am trying to MANUPULATE  
you into my CLUTCHES. " Vegeta mocked Chi-Chi, who kicked open the door and walked inside.  
" I'm outta here. " she grumbled.  
" CHI-CHI CHI-CHI WAIT FOR ME!!! " Goku cried out, following her inside. Vegeta soon followed.  
" Hello, my name is Chuquita, welcome to...DEE-licious DEE--...lights, where we try out best to avoid any DEE-service  
. " the long-hairred brunette behind the counter said, trying to read off the little blue cu-card in her hand.  
" ...you're new here, ain't you? " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
" Yes, yes I am. "  
Chi-Chi groaned, " Listen, you haven't seen a guy around here that looks like a cross between those two back there,  
I mean if they were able to conceive a full-grown child, WHICH IS JUST PLAIN DISGUSTING! " she glared at Vegeta, who was  
busy oohing and ahhing at the candy with Goku.  
He noticed the medallion in his pocket and smirked, remembering what it did, " Now's a good time as any. " Vegeta  
grinned, then zipped infront of Goku and held the medallion infront of the larger saiyajin's face, " Kakarrotto, this is  
your master speaking...get me a glazed roll of that top shelf. "  
" Yes master. " Goku smiled in a daze as he grabbed the desired pastry and handed it to Vegeta, who swallowed it  
whole, " Are you pleased Master? "  
" Yeph Gagaropho, yeph indeef. " Vegeta said with his mouthful. He gulped, " Ahhh, yummy. " he rubbed his stomach,  
" Now, Kakarrotto... " Vegeta rubbed his hands together as he grabbed a nearby stool and sat down, " Howsabout you give your  
master a nice soothing backrub, eh? " the ouji giggled, delighted.  
" Yes Master. " Goku cracked his knuckles and got to work. Vegeta sighed contently.  
" Ha! So he WAS here! " Chi-Chi said.  
" Yeah, he ate nearly all our glazed rolls and then flew off. He said he was going to a hotel for the night or  
something like that. " Chuquita shrugged.  
" Glazed rolls? Hotel?? " Chi-Chi blinked.  
" Yup. You know we do have a sale on those rolls. The manager left the last ones up on-- " the girl sweatdropped to  
see the space at the top shelf now empty, " --nevermind. " Chuquita said, then noticed the two saiyajin, " Hey, those two  
gonna be oh-kay? "  
" Huh? " Chi-Chi turned around and nearly had a heart attack. Vegeta was sitting on a stool in the corner of the room  
with his whole body glowing bright red. A look of pure satisfaction covering his face and a trail of drool hanging out his  
open-mouthed smile. Goku was bent over behind him, rubbing the ouji's shoulders and seemingly in a hypnotized daze.  
" I love you Kakay, I ever tell you that? " the ouji sighed pleasantly.  
" ... "  
" Well I'm telling you it now. " he smiled, " By the way my neck's acting up a little bit could you rub up there for  
a while, it hurts SO. "  
" Yes Master. "  
" Call me V-sama, Kakay. "  
" Yes V-sama. "  
" You have pretty hands Kakay... "  
" They're MY PRETTY HANDS! "  
Vegeta looked infront of him to see Chi-Chi snarling at him, " Oh! Hello Onna. " he laughed nervously, then snapped  
his fingers, " Time to wake up Kakarrotto! "  
" Huh? " the dazed look disappeared from Goku's face, " Hey, how'd we get over here? " he blinked, then walked back  
to the wall displaying the pastries he was eyeing up before Vegeta flashed the medallion before him.  
" You sick little monkey! " Chi-Chi gritted through her teeth at Vegeta, " What did you do to him just now! "  
" Nothing that I can't do again. " Vegeta grinned evilly back at her. The two stared at each other in a standoff.  
" OHH! Little Veggie! Chi-chan! Look! They have pudding filled cookies! Can I have one please! " he begged sweetly.  
" No Goku we have to get going I think I have a lead as to where Vejitto went. " Chi-Chi said, getting annoyed.  
" Here you are Kaka-chan! " Vegeta handed Goku a 5 dollar bill.  
Goku gasped happily, " Oh THANK YOU little buddy! " he gave Vegeta a hug, then went to pay for his pastry.  
" ...I hate you. " Chi-Chi growled at Vegeta.  
" I know you hate me. " Vegeta just snickered back, " But which one of us got the hug, right? "  
" Shut up, Ouji. "  
" Heeheehee! "  
" I'm BAAAAAAACK! " Goku skipped over to them, then blinked, " Say, where did that glazed roll that was up there  
go? "  
Vegeta burped, " It's in a better place now, Kakarrot. "  
" ... " Goku stared blankly at him. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.  
" Come on guys. According to the register girl Vejitto was here--eating OUJI-ISH pastries. She said he left to get a  
room at a hotel. The question is....which hotel? "  
" I don't know any hotels in the city Chi-chan. " Goku said sadly. They both turned to Vegeta, who stared at them  
innocently.  
" What? "  
" Ouji, what hotel did your half-spawn go to? " Chi-Chi said, narrowing her eyes at him.  
" Hotel? I don't know of any hotels. " Vegeta denied.  
" Oh come off it ouji! There's got to be some fancy hotel you've had in mind for your little plot of E-VIL. " she  
said suspiciously.  
Vegeta smirked, " You read me pretty well, Onna. " he got up and opened the door, " Peasants first. " he did a little  
bow. Goku giggled, amused as he walked through the door.  
" Gosh Veggie you're so sweet when you're polite. " Goku couldn't help but smile.  
Vegeta noticed Chi-Chi heading for the door and let go of it, slamming it in her face, " I _AM_ sweet, aren't I. "  
he said proudly as they walked off. Chi-Chi snarled and kicked a hole in the door.  
" ERRRRRR, VEGETA YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE YOU SHORT LITTLE CREEP! I'M GONNA HANG YOU BY YOUR OWN PASTRIES YOU SICK  
DISTURBING LITTLE MONKEY PRINCE!!! "  
  
  
" Oh Veggie! It's BEAUTIFUL! " Goku marvelled at the hotel the trio was standing in.  
" It is, isn't it. " Vegeta said proudly.  
" This LOOKS like the type of hotel you'd conduct your EVIL in. " Chi-Chi said, glaring at him from behind. She  
looked up and smiled, impressed, " Ooh, nice chandeliars though. "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" Ouji? "  
" Hey Maurice this is my "big buddy" I've told you about. " Vegeta was chatting with the man at the check in station  
for the hotel, " You know, Kakay. "  
" HI MISTER! " Goku said unusually loudly.  
The man plugged his ears.  
" No one is speak to Kakarrotto, ALRIGHT? " Vegeta glared at the staff around him.  
" Little Veggie come here often? " Goku asked, confused.  
" I OWN this hotel, Kakarrot. " Vegeta replied.  
" WOW! " Goku grinned, " All this....Veggie has good taste in hotels. "  
" Heh-heh, I'll say. " Vegeta added, then blanked out, " Wait, why did we come here again? "  
" VEJITTO! " Goku exclaimed, " Veggie we've been looking for Ji-chan all this time and you forgot about him! " he  
said, then sniffled, " How could you forget your own baby! "  
Vegeta sniffled himself, " You're right Kakay, that's horrible. Forgeting our son like that. I'm sorry. "  
" Aww! Veggie so cute! " Goku grabbed Vegeta and gave him a hug, " Little Veggie you are forgiven. "  
" Heh-heh-heh... "  
" OUJI!!!! "  
" AHH! " Vegeta froze, then noticed Chi-Chi, " Oh, its YOU. "  
" So, you OWN this hotel...figures. " Chi-Chi shook her head, " Such a nice hotel--gone to waste. " she turned to the  
man behind the counter, " Did a Vejitto Oujisama check in here? "  
" No, we have a Son Vejitto here though. " Maurice said.  
" SON Vejitto? " Vegeta sweatdropped, " He doesn't even have the decency to use my last name. "  
" Well Veggie, usually babies use their Daddy's last name. " Goku pointed out.  
" Hush up Kakarrot. " Vegeta snorted, " What room's he on? " he asked the man.  
" Uhh 56. "  
" Floor 4. " Vegeta nodded, " Come Kakarrotto. We shall use the elevator while Onna uses the stairs. " he walked off.  
" HEY! I AM _NOT_ USING THE STAIRS!! THAT'S TOO FAR YOU VERTICALLY CHALLANGED OUJI! " Chi-Chi yelled, running into  
the elevator. Vegeta walked up to her, then turned to go into the elevator next to hers.  
" KAKARROTTO! IN HERE! " Vegeta called out to him.  
" Coming little Veggie! " Goku said happily, joining him in the elevator.  
Vegeta poked his head out of the elevator and waved to Chi-Chi, " See you at the fourth floor, Onna. " he snickered.  
" OOH! GOKU GET OUT OF THERE RIGHT NOW HE'S DANGEROUS! " Chi-Chi screamed as the two elevators doors began to close.  
" Hi Chi-chan! I love you too! " Goku said, not paying attention.  
" BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed as the door closed, " TAKE _THAT_ ONNA--ACK! " Vegeta yelped as the doors  
closed on his head. Chi-Chi laughed at him as her doors closed and the elevators started up, " KAKA...RROT...TO....HELP ME...  
BACK...INSIDE... "  
" Gotcha Veggie! " Goku easily dislatched Vegeta from his spot and inside the elevator as it started up.  
  
  
" Wow Veggie, your elevators are amazing! " Goku said in awe as he stared out through the glass elevator.  
" Actually Kakarrotto, it's made of a high-quality crystal. It's strong AND beautiful. " Vegeta tapped on the door  
to the elevator.  
" Like meeeeeeeee? " Goku teased.  
The ouji was glowing again, " Yes Kakarrot....like you... " he shook it off, " The inspiration for these elevators  
was the idea that if one of them got stuck the passangers could easily be noticed and rescued....there's also a little button  
that sends off bright blue and red police-car-ish lights--BUT DON'T TOUCH IT!!! "  
Goku pouted and took his finger away from the button on the control panel, " Aww, Veggie never let me have any fun. "  
" Of course I do. After we rescue our fusion child I'll take you back here and you can ride the elevators as long as  
you like. " Vegeta smiled.  
" WOOO! VEGGIE'S GONNA LET ME RIDE THE ELEVATOR! " Goku whooped, then noticed a figure several feet away from them,  
" Hey, it's Chi-chan! HI CHI-CHAN! " he shouted. Chi-Chi glanced over at him and smiled, then waved to him.  
Vegeta looked over at Chi-Chi, then smirked. The smile disappeared from her face, replaced with a look of worry. The  
ouji grinned, then grabbed the larger saiyajin and hugged him. Chi-Chi felt her blood begin to boil as Vegeta whispered  
something unaudiable into Goku's ear. The large saiyajin blushed lightly and let out a giggle. Chi-Chi backed up and ran  
full-speed a the elevator wall, smashin into it. She slid to the floor, got up and started clawing at the crystal wall.  
Vegeta walked up to the wall facing Chi-Chi's elevator and grabbed something near the ceiling. He smirked, then pulled down  
the shade. Chi-Chi was now going ballistic, pounding and screaming, now only able to see two fuzzy blobs behind the shade  
when suddenly.  
" *DING* " the doors to her elevator opened, " Fourth floor, destination reached. Have a nice day. " the mechanical  
voice on the elevator said. Chi-Chi stepped out, confused. Then dashed to where Goku and Vegeta's elevator was coming up. She  
formed a small ki ball in her hands, determining its own destination to be Vegeta's face once he stepped out of the elevator.  
She gulped as the elevator stopped. Shades now around all four walls. Chi-Chi braced herself for the worst as the  
elevator dinged and the doors slowly opened to reveal...Goku and Vegeta standing on seperate sides of the elevator. Goku  
grinning at Chi-Chi; Vegeta smirking.  
Chi-Chi's jaw dropped to the floor.  
" Hello again Onna. What did you expect to see? A passionate embrace? " Vegeta laughed at her, walking by.  
" Guess what Chi-Chi! Veggie's elevators get surround-sound movies! Look! " Goku pressed a button on the control  
panel and a movie instantly appeared on the four shades in the room.  
" It's a....a movie projecter?! " Chi-Chi gawked at the shades.  
" Surprise surprise. " Vegeta chuckled, " Scared you, didn't I, Onna? "  
" OOH!! YOU!!! " Chi-Chi did her best to control her anger, then tackled Vegeta to the ground and repeated banged his  
head against the floor, " I HATE YOU YOU EVIL LITTLE OUJI! TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT! "  
" CHI-CHI! " Goku gasped, horrified.  
" ...oops. Sorry Go-chan. " she said, getting up, " I was so worried he was going to do something TERRIBLE to you! "  
she hugged him. Vegeta sat up, dizzy.  
" Aww, you mean lil Veggie? NAH! " Goku laughed, " He loves me. "  
" Yes, I know. " Chi-Chi glared at Vegeta, " ...AND WHAT WERE YOU BLUSHING ABOUT!!! "  
" Veggie said that next time I come back to ride the elevators I can get all the popcorn I want for free cuz I'm so  
special. " Goku giggled, blushing again, " All that yummy popcorn just for me! "  
" ...well. That's a relief. " Chi-Chi sighed, " I think room 56 is down that way, come on. " she said, walking off,  
then paused, took Goku's hand, and then continued on their journey.  
" SHH! " Vegeta snorted at her, then followed them, rubbing his bruised noggin as he went.  
  
  
" Well, here it is. Room 56. " Chi-Chi said as the trio stood infront of the door, " What do you think is inside  
it? " she asked.  
" Silly Chi-chan _I_ know that! " Goku said happily, " It's JI-CHAN! "  
" I mean, " Chi-Chi turned to Vegeta, " What kind of room is 56? "  
" It's a room, nothing special. " Vegeta shrugged, then grinned evilly, " The REAL "special" rooms are on floor 7. "  
he snickered.  
Chi-Chi glared, then turned back to Goku, " Goku you are not allowed on floor 7. Is that clear? "  
" Hai Chi-chan! " Goku nodded, " Crystal....like the elevators! " he grinned.  
" Yes, the elevators. " Vegeta echoed.  
Chi-Chi grumbled and knocked on the door, " HELLO! ANYONE IN THERE! HELLO!! "  
" Maybe we should kick it down. " Goku offered.  
" KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta shouted, " THIS IS _MY_ HOTEL! YOU ARE NOT TO KICK DOWN _ANYTHING_! "  
" Ohhh... " Goku pouted.  
" _I_ on the other hand, am more than llegally ept to doing so. YAH! " Vegeta kicked the door down himself. Goku and  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Come Kakay. " he smiled sweetly. Goku clasped his hands together, happy about the ouji's quick change  
in attitude and followed him inside.  
" ... " Chi-Chi aggrivatingly waited to be called in, " WHAT ABOUT ME! "  
" Oh? I forgot about you. Yeah, come in. " Vegeta shrugged.  
" HMMPH! " Chi-Chi snorted, then froze when she heard to very loud gasps, " GO-CHAN! OUJI! WHAT HAPPENED! IS HE IN  
HERE? HE IS OH-KAY!? " she screeched to a halt to see Vejitto was laying on one of the beds on his stomach. A box of cookies  
open next to him. He was busy munching on them and drinking a Fish-flavored Pepsi soft drink while watching cartoons.  
" Oh, Hi Aunt Chi-chan! Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy! " Vejitto said cheerfully, " Gosh this is a nice hotel you own, isn't it  
Mommy? "  
" ... " Vegeta and Goku's jaws hung open.  
" ERRRRRR YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT! " Vegeta screamed, startling Vejitto, " HERE I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU THINKING YOU  
GOT YOURSELF KILLED OR SOMETHING AND HERE YOU ARE SITTING IN A CUSHY HOTEL ROOM EATING JUNK FOOD AND WATCHING THE POWERPUFF  
GIRLS!! "  
" I do like Bubbles. " Vejitto turned his attention back to the screen, grinning.  
" Ji-chan... " another voice came from beside him. Vejitto looked up to see Goku standing next to the bed with his  
eyes filled to the brim with tears, " OH JI-CHAN!!! " Goku sobbed, grabbing Vejitto and hugging him, " I was so scared for  
you my little baby! I promise I won't ever do anything terrible to make you run away ever again because I love you and--hey  
is this a new episode? " Goku instantly switched from a bawling mound of mush to his usual happy-go-lucky self.  
" Yeah, it is. " Vejitto smiled, " Care to watch with me, Daddy? "  
" Sure! " Goku grinned, sitting down next to him on the bed. He stuffed a handful of cookies in his mouth, " Mmmm,  
dis eff good shtuff! "  
" Mmm-hmm! " Vejitto nodded, " Wanna try some fish-flavored cola? It's brand new. " he handed Goku an unopened can.  
" Ooh! From the people who brought you Veggie's favorite soda; it's "Pepishi"! The fun taste of fish in caffeinated  
liquid form! Yummy! " Goku took a swig. His pupils enlarged twice their size, " Wow, so that's caffeine! It DOES taste like  
liquid fish. "  
" A caffeinated Kakarrot, just what I need. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Little Veggie wanna come sit-n-watch TV with us? " Goku said w/big sparkily eyes, which due to the caffeine, were  
2 times bigger than usual.  
" Of course I'll sit with you Kakarrotto-chan. " the ouji glowed, giggling back at him, walking towards the bed, only  
to yelp in pain as something grabbed him by the collar.  
" OH NO YOU DON'T!! " Chi-Chi snarled, " DO YOU FORGET WHAT WE'RE HERE FOR OR NOT?! "  
" But the eyes... " Vegeta trailed off in a daze, " those beautiful sparkily eyes... "  
Chi-Chi slapped him across the face, " SNAP OUT OF IT OUJI!! "  
" Wha-huh? " Vegeta blinked, confused.  
" Listen Vejitto, we've come here to bring you back to Capsule Corp where you belong! " Chi-Chi said stubbornly as  
she dropped Vegeta and approached the fusion.  
" I'm not going back to that noisy place. " Vejitto said innocently.  
" AND WHY NOT! " Chi-Chi shouted, angry.  
" Well, I've already found a new place to live. " Vejitto smiled, " I called Enma-sama and he said that with my  
strength that I'd make a great security guard down at H.F.I.L. I get my very own mansion up in heaven and I get to beat up  
bad guys! Now is that cool or what! " he made a Son-style grin, " At first I asked if I could come back and stay at his  
office with him but he seemed very panicky about that idea. You'd think he didn't like me. Hee-hee. " Vejitto giggled.  
" You mean--you're going away! " Goku gawked.  
" Aww, not forever Daddy! I'll come back and visit you and Mommy on the holidays and on birthdays and the occational  
"hi-how-ya-doin" visit. But hey! I'm gonna get to beat up Cell and Freezer and all those guys and actually get PAID for it! "  
he said proudly.  
" Freezer?....AHHH! " Vegeta froze, " You, listen Vejitto! If Freezer ever asks you who your parents are you are to  
tell him NOTHING. GOT IT!? " he threatened.  
" Of course I won't tell him you are my Mommy, Mommy. " Vejitto gave him a hug, " I know how mean-n-cruel he was to  
you. I'm so sorry about that. " he perked up, " Don't you worry! I'll give him a good slug right in the face just for you  
when I get to work! " Vejitto grinned.  
" ...thanks. " was all Vegeta could muster. A feeling of sadness washing over him, " Vejitto-chan, before you go. I  
just want to tell you that I--I'M GONNA MISS YOU SON!!! " he wailed, then pulled away from him, " You're my only REAL son!  
Mirai's from another dimension Bura doesn't count and Trunks can't possibly understand things the way a full-blooded saiyajin  
could! Even if you're part Kakarrotto that doesn't matter! You're still the only one out of all four of them that is capable  
of succeeding me to the throne and the only one who can comprehend the saiyajin desire to fight. I want to let you know that  
I'm proud of how you fought Buu--you are a true genius warrior--and if it weren't for the chemicals inside Buu you would've  
been able to save everyone, destory him and prevent the Earth from being blown up in the first place! " he smiled, tears  
rolling down his cheeks.  
" But do you love me? " Vejitto made a cheesy grin.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " YES...I...LOVE YOU. " he gritted angrily through his teeth, " WHAT DO YOU THINK I WAS JUST  
TRYING TO SAY! " Vegeta exclaimed.  
" I dunno. I kinda dazed off around "SON". " he said cheerfully.  
Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead, " Baka. "  
" HEY! I heard that! " Vejitto shouted. He smiled, then prepared to teleport, " I hope you don't mind if I leave from  
here, huh Mommy? "  
" NOW? " Vegeta felt something tug at his heart-strings.  
" Yup. Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I'll see you at Christmas time! " he grinned.  
" CHRISTMAS! Ji-chan that is so long away. " Goku sniffled.  
" Well, I'll just have to stop by unexpected one day then, huh? " Vejitto laughed.  
" K... " Goku said in a small voice, then cried out, " I'LL MISS YOU TOO JI-CHAN! REMEMBER MOMMY AND DADDY LOVE YOU  
VERY VERY MUCH! " he waved his arms in the air, " Are you SURE you don't wanna stay with either one of us? "  
Vejitto shook his head, " Mirai's annoying, Bura's scary, Trunks is mean, Gohan doesn't like me, and Goten's a little  
to hyperactive for me. "  
" Hmmph, well if that's how bad they are, then what about you? " Chi-Chi asked, scoffing.  
Vejitto pointed to his cheeks, " I'm just plain 'ol CUTE! " he giggled, " BYE---family. " he said, then teleported  
away, leaving Goku, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi standing there.  
" *sniffle* I'm gonna miss him Veggie. " Goku bent over to hug the ouji.  
" I won't. " Chi-Chi said, relieved.  
" Oh Veggie, Ji-chan's gone...what are we gonna do now? " Goku sniffled, blowing his nose on Vegeta's glove. The ouji  
continued staring straight ahead. A smile crossed his face.  
" Let's have another. "  
Goku sweatdropped.  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:23 AM 6/16/02  
THE END  
Goku: So, DO we have another baby?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (whining) SON!  
Vegeta: Kakarrotto you truely are a baka.  
Chuquita: HEY! How did you guys get unfused! Where's Gogeta?!  
Goku: Huh? Oh! We went into the bathroom and used the abort button on Goggie's armor.  
Chuquita: (cocks an eyebrow) ABORT button?  
Vegeta: Anything's possible in the world of fanfiction, Chu.  
Chuquita: Hmm, got me there. (perks up) Speaking of fanfiction, I've gotten some very interesting and very unique ideas  
from our viewing audiance. Two people, Gie and Maria S. suggested you two do some dances together in the next Corner; then  
there's lil' Chi Chi who suggested Chi-Chi come back and somehow fall in love with Veggie--  
Vegeta: --it'd never happen. We hate each other's guts.  
Goku: (giggles) But you both love me!  
Chuquita: Oh it could happen. I'd just use some of Cu's arrows to do it. Anyway, moving on. There's Miss Sheba who suggested  
Veggie give us a tour of his room.  
Vegeta: Wasn't she the one responsible for "Kayka" last Corner around?  
Chuquita: Yup! And Maria S. was the one who gave me the idea for "Veggilina" back in Meadow Muffins. Lost Book said I should  
turn one of you into an animal to be the other one's pet. Maria said something similar about you guys getting turned into  
kittens or bunnies.  
Goku: Veggie-kitties are cute!  
Vegeta: (turns red) [gets up] Excuse me.  
Chuquita: Then I've got some off-the-wall ideas from Rentol, nene, and Nekoni. Rentol says I should have: "Son & Veggie  
have a staring contest while under water with live sharks swimming around them. First one to surface or make a single  
stroke or move against the sharks lose. I suggest placing them in a tank so you can see the whole thing."  
Goku: Ooh, I like sharks Veggie.  
Vegeta: (returns, soaked with water) (dryly) Do you?  
Chuquita: And then there's Nene who gave me this one: "Goku and Vegeta wake up together, in one bed and naked! and  
they both have a huge blackout! all they know is that they both feel like being overrunned by a truck!  
Vegeta is thinking of the eeek possibilities anf Goku is as always completely oblivious to the situation  
what happens when suddenly Goku gets a somach-illness and Vegeta thinks something else!  
(I know I read to many stories about male saiyan pregnancy, but whouldn't it be fun?)"  
Vegeta: (pale white) Fun?! Fun like getting your heart ripped out and stuffed down your throat!  
Goku: (elbows him) VEH-GEE!  
Chuquita: I'm not sure whether this one was meant as a Corner request or a fic request. I'm thinking it's for an actual fic.  
I have a couple more stories lined up first but I'm not sure if I could do this one without things turning ugly or not.  
I think I'll write the ones I already have first (which is about 4 or 5) and then think about it....(to Veggie) Say  
Veggie?  
Vegeta: What Chu?  
Chuquita: CAN male saiyajins get pregnant?  
Vegeta: (avoiding eye-contact) I wouldn't know.  
Goku: Wow, carrying a Veggie-baby in my tummy for 9 months....I don't think I could do that!  
Vegeta: You're not GOING TO!  
Chuquita: Nekoni had to have had the weirdest idea of the whole bunch. "Dress Goku and Veggie in BUBBLEWRAP!".  
Vegeta: ...you must be kidding.  
Goku: Nekoni....hey, she does me-n-Bulma stories, right?  
Vegeta: (furious) YOU AND _WHO_!!!!  
Goku: Bulma.  
Vegeta: YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER KAKARROTTO! YOU HEAR ME!! (snorts) She's the only competent person I can lean on.  
Goku: (sniffles) What about me?  
Vegeta: (glows) Uhh, I lean on you too, but, for more, saiyajin-like reasons.  
Goku: What'sa matter? Lil Veggie doesn't think I can understand his "feelings"? (lil smile)  
Vegeta: (gets up) I'll be right back.  
Chuquita: You know I actually was leaning towards the bubblewrap idea. But I think I'm going to start off with the  
dancing idea for the next Corner instead. The fic after that I'll do "bubblewrap". Lost Book said I should bring  
Chibi Veggie to the Corner, which I'll eventually do also. If you wanna read all the Corner ideas in their entirety, just  
click on the "reviews" icon at the top of the page. (grins) I'd like to thank everyone for their contributions! And if  
you couldn't get in before I sent this last part of the fic up then just leave your idea in your review or e-mail me at  
lac31685@aol.com.  
Vegeta: (returns again, sopping wet) (glares at Son) Why must you taunt me so?  
Goku: (grins) You mean "haunt me so".  
Vegeta: Both.  
Goku: ?  
Chuquita: (to audiance) The next fic I'm writing, like "Little Buddy" and "Just Like Me" deals with something that's  
had a constant job in nearly all my fics. It's called "Kako-germs!" or "Kako-cooties!" I have yet to decide on the title.  
Anyways, in a pre-summarized nutshell: Kako-germs. Based on a comic strip I wrote. Vegeta actually proves Goku's so called  
kako-germs really exist. When the little creatures realize who's watching them they spring for a new home on the saiyajin  
prince. How will Veggie get rid of them? What happens when he decides to NOT get rid of them? Will Goku be germ-less forever?  
Vegeta: Ahh yes, the Kako-germs. Those little things living on Kakarrot that ZAP the host's knowledge and soften his brain  
like an over-buttered pancake until it's all warm and gooey and everyone wants to hug it because it's so cute but they  
wouldn't be caught dead hugging or squeezing it because it that person is a lower life-form and has no self-pride what-so-  
-ever.  
Chuquita: (confused) What?  
Vegeta: Nevermind.  
Chuquita: Well everybody, we'll see you next time when we have a special "Tango/Macerana/Funky Chicken/Polka/etc." Corner  
theme.  
Goku: (happily) And Veggie gets to wear a rose in his mouth!  
Vegeta: What?  
Chuquita: I hope to see you guys next time. If there is a next time.  
Goku: (gawks) WHAT?!  
Chuquita: I went to FF.net earlier today and I almost had a heart-attack when I clicked my name in the directory and it  
said I don't exist. Nekoni also apparently does not exist anymore. I have to check everyone else to see who else is  
"nonexistant" at the moment. If for some reason this is nothing more than a glitch I will merely go on with my business  
when Xing uploads the new hardware. If not I'm going to e-mail everyone I know on FF.net along with the people who  
actually run the site to find out what happened to my profile page. I'm still going to keep writing my stories like  
nothing has happened, but it scared the bejeesus outta me!  
Goku: Or the "bejeeta" out of you. (giggles at Veggie)  
Vegeta: (groans)  
Chuquita: I'm serious! I've been doing this stuff since November of '00! That's two years of stuff! I don't want to have  
to start all over again. (nervous) Gosh I hope it's just a glitch! Or an error, or something temporary that has a backup  
and can be fixed!  
Goku: Aww, Chu-sama is scared.  
Chuquita: YES I AM SCARED! (sighs) I hope this turns out oh-kay. It's the 16th right now. So I just have to wait out the  
week and see what happens.  
Goku: (gives her a hug) Don't worry Chu-sama, everything will be oh-kay.  
Chuquita: (smiles) Aww, thanks Son-kun. (perks up) BTW, how'd everybody like my little cameo in today's story, eh?  
Vegeta: (smirks) You specifically kept yourself from having conversation with me and Kakarrot, right?  
Chuquita: Had to keep the story feeling real Veggie. The whole cameo thing came out of the blue to me too. At first I  
was even tempted to use my real first name, but I decided just to stick with Chuquita for the cameo anyway.  
Goku: So what is it?  
Chuquita: Lauren. It means "VICTORIOUS ONE" and "GREAT ALMIGHTY HUMOR FANFIC WRITER!"  
Vegeta: ...you made that last part up, didn't you?  
Chuquita: Heeheehee, yes.  
Vegeta: (sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: Cya next time everybody!  
Goku: May your towellettes be moist and your pillows soft.  
Vegeta: Another word of wisdom cuertosy of Kakarrot.  
Goku: Silly Veggie! 


End file.
